Una chica fuera de serie
by Zhyo Jarjayez
Summary: Ella es la chica más sexy y misteriosa que Korra jamás haya conocido, y siente que hay algo más allá de la postura de chica ruda con la que encara al mundo. Korra no está preparada para vivir el drama que lleva el involucrarse con una chica como Asami. El mundito seguro y predecible que Korra se ha creado está a punto de deshacerse, lo cual podría ser exactamente lo que necesita.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **La historia no es mía es una adaptación de la película My Sassy Girl, usando los personajes de The Legend Of Korra, los cuales no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **POV KORRA**_

* * *

 _ **Esta es la historia de la primera y última vez que me enamore.**_

 _ **Permítanme comenzar por mis antecedentes para que puedan entenderme, mi nombre es Korra Wolfer, nací en el Polo Norte en un lugar que traducido significa algo así como "Beso francés" uno podría pensar que es un lugar escandaloso pero créanme no es así, no tiene nada de francés y créanme no hay ninguna chica a quien besar; Mis padres Tonraq y Senna son las personas más amables del mundo y no lo digo por decirlo, en verdad si conocieran ah alguien más amable que mis padres les resultaría empalagoso; Me enseñaron a ser amable y a esperar lo mismo de otras personas y eso de esperar lo mismo ah... te puede traer problemas.**_

 _ **Cuando me aceptaron en la universidad Future, se hizo realidad el sueño que mis padres habían tenido desde hace mucho tiempo. Un Wolfer iba a ir a la universidad, iba a estudiar negocios empresariales, y tal vez se haría cargo de la compañía en la que mi padre trabajaba "El Rey del Hielo" debo decir que compartía ese sueño con mis padres, les prometí que yo pondría en alto el apellido Wolfer, que la roca familiar de los Wolfer estaba a punto de ser empujada hacia la cima de la montaña evolutiva; Contaban conmigo... en verdad, contaban conmigo.**_

* * *

 ** _Todo iba bien durante los primeros años y luego recibí la noticia de que mi primo Bolin había fallecido... repentinamente._**

 ** _Nos encontrábamos en el parque 'Avatar' de Ciudad República, tenia tiempo antes de ir al funeral de mi primo._**

\- La muerte... la muerte es horrible -

\- Que bueno que estudiaste filosofía Mako- le dije mientras lo miro y le doy una palmada en la espalda

\- Perdón el tema de la muerte la vimos en el primer año-

\- Claro-

\- Mientras tanto deberíamos alegrarnos hablando de cosas más felices- decía con una sonrisa picara - Que tal sexo quieres jugar ah- me decía mientras me golpeaba con su hombro.

\- aah... si- dije dudosa.

 ** _Entonces Mako comenzó con su juego de ver con que mujer se acostaría._**

-Sí, ¡Sí!, Sii, Sí, Oh Sí, Si jeje- exclamaba Mako con gran excitación.

\- Ya ya ya hagámoslo así, ¿hay alguna chica aquí con la que no te acostarías?-

-Probablemente- miro a su alrededor.

\- Bien - le dije dudando de su respuesta.

\- Korra soy un hombre joven cerca de mi apogeo sexual, no me odies por seguir mi programa de evolución- dijo mientras reanudaba su juego.

\- No...no te odio... es solo que -tartamudeaba

\- ooh Sii - volteo a mirarme esperando a que terminara.

\- Solo que... me parece extraño que sepas en un segundo -chasquee los dedos- Si te acostarías oh no con una mujer -el rió- Para mi... para mi esas decisiones se piensan-

\- Es por eso que solo te has acostado con tres chicas en cuatro años- dijo burlón mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar.

\- Llevas la cuenta -le dije incrédula.

\- jaja Sí -contestó orgulloso.

\- Te odió -le dije mientras chocaba mi hombro contra el suyo- Es que tengo otras prioridades por ahora sabes -quise justificarme.

\- uuh Cuidado Korra, si algo nos enseñó la muerte de tu primo es que, ¡Tenemos que vivir! ¡Vive Korra! ¡Vive! -

\- Vivir si -dije indiferente.

\- Así es - dijo mientras a su lado pasaban corriendo una linda chicas lo que hizo que reanudara su juego- Sí, Sí, Sí, Sí, ¡Siii! -decía mientras me veía con cara de pervertido.

\- NI EN TUS SUEÑOS PERVERTIDO! - le gritó una de las chicas que paso a lado.

\- jajaja, hasta podría gustarte -dijo mientras seguíamos caminando- Podría incluso ser bueno para ti-

\- Podría ser -

\- En serio dices que no hay ninguna mujer dentro de tu campo visual con la que no te acostarías sin saber de ella - decía mientras hacia un ademan para que mirara alrededor.

\- No lo se -mire alrededor y entonces la vi, una chica de cabellera ondulada color azabache, discutía con un hombre, era más alta que yo, parecía desconcertada, su piel era blanca como la porcelana y sus labios color carmín.

-Mi vida... te gusta lo bonito Korra- se burló Mako, yo seguía embobada mirándola.

-Esta borracha? ó no tiene buena coordinación, pero muy guapa de hecho Korra -decía Mako mientras reía- definitivamente ¡Sí! -

-No estoy diciendo que me acostaría con ella-

-Pero no dejas de mirarla-

-Hablaría con ella... ah am... me gustaría...- dije tartamudeando.

-¿Te gustaría...?-

\- ah conocerla -no dejaba de mirarla.

\- Claaro -decía Mako mientras tenía una sonrisa burlona.

\- Sabes que, vive tu vida y yo vivo la mía-

\- Claro -

\- Bien -

\- Ve empieza a conocerla entonces -me animo.

\- aah hoy no... debo ir a darle mis condolencias a la tía, dejar que me pellizque la cara y me diga cuanto me parezco* a mi primo fallecido, además de conocer a una chica que me quiere presentar. -

\- Lo ves Korra, todos tus conocidos, hasta tu propia tía de luto te dice lo mismo ¡Vive! -

\- Si - dije cansinamente - Vive -

 ** _Sin más que hacer nos despedimos, él tenía una cita y yo... yo tenía mucho que pensar._**

* * *

 ** _En el metro se ve toda clase de personas, familias, artistas callejeros, adolescentes, pero jamás imaginé encontrarme con la misma chica de cabellera azabache del parque, estaba colgándose en el barandal del andén riendo como una niña pequeña._**

\- ¡Soy lhibre y me enchanta! ¿Dóndeu estás trhen? No the veo ¡Amo la libetad! - decía riendo como si colgarse del barandal y arriesgar su vida fuera lo más gracioso del mundo.

 ** _Todos la ignoran, todos menos yo, me parecía "tierna" como se comportaba me saco una sonrisa ver como buscaba al tren, quise ignorarla pero el ruido del metro acercándose y la sensación de ansiedad mientras ella seguía asomando la cabeza al túnel, a partir de ahí todo fue muy rápido, corrí hacia ella y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo justo a tiempo para evitar que el tren le volara la cabeza, nuestras miradas apenas se cruzaron unos segundos, pero fueron suficientes para apreciar sus hermosos ojos verdes._**

 **Una vez en tu vida si tienes suerte, encontraras a la persona que la divide, en la época antes de conocerla y después de conocerla, pero ella era como les digo, especialmente problemática.**

 ** _Ella se aparto y fue hasta donde estaba un chico, debo decir que creo estaba más borracha que cuando la vi en el parque._**

\- ¡Oye! ¡tú! -la pelinegra le gritaba al chico, pero este apenas le hacía caso.

\- Deja que el señor se siente- entonces ella lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-¡Qué te pasa! ¡Loca!- el muchacho se alejó enfurruñado, el anciano se sentó.

\- De nada - le dijo ella a la espera de un gracias, el anciano apenas y la miró - ¡De nada! - grito bien fuerte y se alejó.

 ** _Nuestras miradas de nuevo se cruzaron, ella me veía confundida y hasta parecía ida, no entendía que sucedía dentro de mi, la chica me parecía atractiva en muchas formas, pero me intimidaba un poco._**

\- Cariño - hablo ella y tres segundos después ya estaba tirada en el piso del metro.  
No se porque lo hice pero ya tenía a la chica entre los brazos y la dejaba recostada en una banca vacía.

\- Bolso - susurro ella y no entendía ah qué se refería con eso, acaso pensaba que le podrían robar.

-¡Bolso!- grito más fuerte y levantó ligeramente la cabeza, entonces la situación quedó un poco más clara, agarre el bolso de la chica y se lo puse debajo de la cabeza, ella esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y se quedó dormida.

 ** _Le di un vistazo a mi reloj si no me daba prisa no llegaría al funeral, en ese mismo instante el tren pasó y dudosa decidió irme de ahí._**

 ** _Claro que decidir algo no significa que lo vas a llevar a cabo, simplemente no pude dejar a la chica ahí sola._**

* * *

\- Muy bien no, te estoy tocando - le decía a pesar de estar dormida- No morbosamente -intentaba pasar las barras de seguridad del metro mientras la cargaba- No quiero que me demandes -no fue nada fácil; saliendo del metro la lleve en brazos hasta encontrar un bicitaxi.

-Oye, llévame a la 5ta y 11-

-¿Está muerta?- preguntó el conductor mirando a la chica que yacía profundamente dormida.

\- Que no, ella no... no está muerta -si tal vez tartamudear no daba credibilidad.

-Te creo- dijo el conductor, supongo no le importaba mucho.

 ** _Pensé que podía llevar a la chica a mi apartamento pero cuando llegué al edificio de la universidad, en el vestíbulo estaba la guardia de seguridad, pero no cualquiera era Lin Beifong, desde el primer día en que pise el edificio me a odiado por quien sabe qué razón, me pareció que lo más prudente sería entrar por las escaleras de emergencia lejos de la vista de esa mujer._**

-Eres flaca pero estás muy pesada- empecé a hablar sola.

\- No digo que seas gorda pero si maciza- subir por las escaleras de emergencia fue todo un reto.

\- Ya sabes maciza atlética -

 ** _Con dificultad y jadeando llegue al cuarto piso del edificio y toque la ventana, Mako estaba durmiendo en el sofá, así que toque fuerte._**

\- ¡Oye! - él se despertó sobresaltado.

-¡Atras de ti Einstein!-gritó desde afuera, ya no sentía los brazos- Abre la ventana -

-¿Qué haces en la escalera de emergencias?-pregunto Mako sorprendido.

\- Abre la ventana - volví a decirle, luego fijo su vista a lo que llevaba en los brazos.

-Es la chica del parque ¡La drogaste! ¡Te la robaste! ¿Alguien te vio?- empezó ah atacarme con preguntas.

\- Creo que Lin -le conteste mientras él abría la ventana.

-Esto le pasa a los oprimidos, un día simplemente enloquecen, ¡Te dije que hablaras con ella no que la secuestraras- entre los dos la metimos por la ventana y la dejamos en el sofá.

-Huele a tequila, hay que mantenerla viva, esta chica está muy ebria ¿Por qué la trajiste?- Mako no dejaba de hablar.

 ** _Después de que le explicara la historia de cómo había terminado con ella, Mako solo dijo:_**

-Y la trajiste a casa -

-No podía dejarla tirada en el metro -me justificó

-Lo que yo veo, es que lo convertiste en un secuestro- Mako parecía querer reírse de la estupidez que acababa de cometer.

-Escucha tarde o temprano va a despertar se sentirá muy apenada, se irá y eso será todo- le dije queriendo ser optimista.

-¿Hablaste con ella?- preguntó Mako presa de la curiosidad.

-No –

-¿Es agradable?- siguió cuestionando.

-No estoy segura, pero no lo creo-

 ** _Nos quedamos en silencio mirando a la chica pelinegra que parecía no iba a despertar en varias horas y el sonido de la puerta nos trajo de nuevo al mundo real._**

-¡Seguridad abran la puerta!-

* * *

NTz:  
Primero: iba a matar a Mako pero me cuestione no tienen nada de parecido son dos polos opuestos.

*Bolin se que se preguntaran en qué se parecen evidentemente físicamente no tienen ningún parecido, de hecho creo Korra tiene mejor musculatura que Bolin, solo los asemejo en su forma de ser como: tragones, competitivos, pícaros, infantiles, abiertos, expresivos, distraídos, orgullosos, amables, sinceros..., supongo que eso prueba mi punto, en la película solo dicen que se parecen mucho pero no dicen en qué forma precisamente, yo entendí que tal vez se daban un ligero parecido solo por ser primos, pero quedó en segundo plano en lo que más se parecían era en su forma de ser (como los educaron) no se yo así entendí la peli.

Segundo: intentaré explicar los lugares donde ocurren los diálogos porque seguramente hay gente que no a visto la peli.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **La historia no es mía es una adaptación de la película My Sassy Girl, usando los personajes de The Legend Of Korra, los cuales no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

-¡Ni siquiera nos llevaron a una cárcel real, es una cárcel de la universidad!- gritó Mako a modo de burla mientras salíamos de la "celda".

-¡Wolfer!- grito Lin desde el otro lado del pasillo-Te estaré vigilando, tengo un radar-

-Entiendo...lo sé, oficial lo siento sé que es su deber y respeto su trabajo...-

-Ya Korra tú que le haces caso- dijo Mako mientras me jalaba fuera de ese lugar.

-Bueno yo...- empezó a sonar mi celular.

-¿Hola?- contestó.  
-¿Quién eres?-era la voz de una mujer.  
-¿Quién eres?-respondí con la misma pregunta.  
-¿Quién eres tú?-  
-¿Quién eres tú?-no daría mi identidad hasta que ella lo hiciera primero.

-Soy la chica que secuestraste y estuve en tu casa-

-Espera ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?-

-Oh seguridad me lo dio con gusto... Tengo todos tus datos-canto.

-¿Entonces porque preguntas quién soy?-

-No pregunto quién eres, pregunto ¿¡Quien te crees que eres!?-

-Sabes yo no...–

-Te veo en la galería Spike en la sexta y cuarta- me interrumpió- a las tres-

-No- dije firme.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó ella exigente.

-Tengo cosas que hacer-

-Está bien entonces a las siete treinta. Adiós- y colgó el teléfono.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Mako.

-Puedo asegurarte que no es linda- con una mueca de desagrado le respondí a Mako.

* * *

 ** _La galería Spike estaba completamente alejada de lo que hacía comúnmente, mi vida trataba de libros, historia, matemáticas pero nunca arte, y para ser sincero me sentía fuera de lugar, tan solo di un par de pasos y empecé a cuestionarme porque estaba aquí, me hubiese ido de no ser porque se acercó a mí, llevaba un vestido rojo entallado, un chal negro, su cabello suelto y ese hermoso color carmín en sus labios, sostenía una copa de vino en la mano, tenía que admitir que cada vez se me hacía más guapa._**

-Korra Wolfer- pronunció ella en cuanto estuvo frente a mí.

-solo Korra - la corregí, no me gustaba que me llamaran por mi apellido me parece... impropio de mí.

-Korra- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

 ** _Le devolví la sonrisa, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, no se porque pero me empezaba a gustar la galería._**

\- Quiero tinto- dijo sin apartar la vista, el camarero se acercó y le entregó una copa a la ojiverde.

-Tinto para la señorita ¿Y usted?-me preguntó el camarero, haciendo que rompiéramos nuestro encuentro visual.

-Ah yo, creo que blanc...- no termine de decirlo cuando la ojiverde ya me había puesto una copa de vino tinto en la mano-Bueno, tinto está bien- dije un poco resignada.

-¿Entonces que paso? -me preguntó- no te escucho.

-Estabas borracha, te salve de caer a las vías del tren, me llamaste cariño y luego te desmayaste, asumí la responsabilidad llevándote a mi apartamento lo demás ya lo sabes- le resumí todo ese tedioso día en treinta palabras.

-¿Te llame cariño?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Eh pues sí- asentí con la cabeza

-Creo que eso lo recuerdo- se acercó peligrosamente.

\- Pero dudo seriamente el resto de la historia - dijo mientras se alejaba, empecé a seguirla.

 ** _Tras un rato de recorrer la galería nos sentamos en unos pequeños sillones blancos, por lo que veo ella no soporta mucho el alcohol._**

\- por cierto me llamo Asami Sato - dijo mientras jugaba en su asiento.

\- ¿qué estudias?- comenzamos hablar.

-Negocios- le conteste mientras tomaba un poco de vino.

-¿Eres inteligente?- se bebió la copa de un trago.  
-Sí... creo que si-

-¿Entonces por qué estudias? Las personas inteligentes no estudian - dijo mientras abrazaba el sillón.

-Ah mira...-no quería tener un "debate" de porqué los inteligente tienen que estudiar.

\- Gracias por no dejarme tirada Wolfer -cada vez estaba más borracha.

\- Si de nada -lo bueno es que ella cambiaba de tema rápidamente- y dime Korra por favor-

-Puedo preguntarte algo- ella asintió sonriendo- ¿Por qué estabas tan borracha aquélla tarde?-

-Estoy pasando por una pésima fase- le hizo una seña al camarero y este le trajo otra copa llena pero ella le quitó la botella completa.

-¿A qué te refieres con pésima?- pregunto ignorando como Asami no se desprendía de la botella.  
-Pésima, ¿no sabes lo que es pésima? No eres tan inteligente después de todo Korra-

-Yo solo quiero saber el por qué- cuestione desviando la mirada.  
-Bueno y que te importa Wolf- me golpeó con su dedo índice en el pecho.

-Korra, y me interesa porque–  
-Wolfer, ¡Wolfir! ¡Wolfor!- empezó a decir como niña pequeña mientras se dejaba caer en el sillon.

-Sabes... ya me voy- no comprendía a esa mujer- Asami espero que superes tu fase y seas relativamente feliz y lejos de problemas por el resto de tu vida- empecé a caminar dándole la espalda.

-Mi prometido me abandono- soltó ella de golpe y empezó a llorar, me sentí extrañamente culpable.

 ** _Regrese sobre mi y le extendí un pañuelo, cuando ella lo tuvo en sus manos lo admiro como si se tratase de algo muy valioso_.**

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Eres asmático? -preguntó.

-Bueno se suelen usar para situaciones como estas- dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-¿Por qué de tela? ¿Eres de otro siglo?- me cuestiono.

-Según sé, no vengo de otra época- hablaba con ella a pesar de la situación le tenía paciencia.

-¿Está limpio?-pregunto.

-Si- ella se limpió la nariz haciendo mucho ruido.

-Toma- me lo extendió para devolvérmelo.

-Te lo regalo- le dije.

-No, yo te lo regalo a ti- respondió ella, metiéndolo en mi chaqueta.

-¿Qué?- no quería discutir, o tal vez no es que no quisiera si no que no se podía discutir con Asami, no en su estado así que de nuevo lo agarro.

-¿Quieres un poco?- me ofreció la botella y enseguida abrazó una de mis piernas.

-Claro- agarro la botella y la pongo lejos del alcance de Asami ya estaba muy borracha.

-¿Por qué te abandonó tu prometido?- sentía curiosidad.

-Bueno- levanto su cara para mirarme, sin despegar sus brazos de mi pierna y sonriéndome - Me gustan las guayabas- y entonces Asami se quedó dormida en mis piernas.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?- trato de sostener a Asami para que no se cayera y saco mi celular.

-Ciudad República, familia Sato- le dijo a la operadora

-¿Ehh?-dijo ella entre sueños.

-No... tu duerme -le respondí- No, no hablaba con usted lo siento, tantas!... empecemos por el centro-

* * *

 ** _Y así empecé una odisea por encontrar el hogar de esta hermosa chica, pensé que su apellido sería poco común pero definitivamente me equivoqué, después de un par de horas y visitar varias casas de familias apellidadas Sato, terminé en un elegante edificio con una fachada de piedra, bajo del taxi y antes de que pudiera tocar el timbre un hombre robusto con uniforme que supuse sería el portero abrió la puerta._**

-Ah ¿La conoce?- señaló a Asami que estaba durmiendo adentro del taxi.

-Sí señor ¿hubo algún otro gasto?- respondió el hombre mientras pagaba al taxista.

-Eh no pero, solo para estar segura ¿Me diría su nombre completo?-

-Su nombre es Asami Sato- bueno es obvio que vive aquí.

-Vamos señorita- el mayordomo sacó a  
ah Asami del taxi.

-Bumi ¿Qué tal tu día?- preguntó Asami medio adormilada.

-Ya sabe señorita, abrir la puerta saludar gente- ella rio descontroladamente- Muchas gracias la familia Sato le agradece mucho...-

-Korra Wolfer- me presente. El mayordomo se dio la vuelta para entrar en la casa.

-Adiós Korra -se despidió Asami

\- Si adiós - dije mientras la veía entrar.

\- Cuando guste señorita nos podremos ir- dijo el taxista sacándome de mi letargo.

\- ah claro a la quinta y once -

 ** _Y así deje atrás a aquella chica misterioso, me preguntaba si algún día la volvería a ver._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **La historia no es mía es una adaptación de la película My Sassy Girl, usando los personajes de The Legend Of Korra, los cuales no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 ** _El hombre de traje que pertenecía a la compañía "El rey del hielo" y se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, parecía sumamente extasiado con explicar su tema, y aunque ese tema era algo que no a muchos les importaban, ponía atención a cada palabra que decía el hombre y apuntaba otras cuantas en el cuaderno que tenía al frente, el día parecía ir de maravilla y hubiese seguido así de no ser por la pelinegra que entró sin pedir permiso, se acercó al hombre trajeado y le susurro quien sabe que, creía conocerla ya estaba segura de que ella aunque era linda y su carácter misterioso y espontáneo le atraía, venía con un montón de problemas y desgracias incluidos, me calme un poco al ver que Asami salía por la puerta y creí que todo había terminado, pero las cosas no son así de fáciles._**

-¿Hay una Korra Wolfer aquí?- preguntó el profesor con voz sombría.

-Soy yo- respondí llamando la atención de todos.

-Debería acompañar a la señorita, lo espera afuera- ordenó.

-No... no creo que sea necesario-

-Señorita Wolfer, si algo apreciamos en la compañía "El rey del hielo" es la de asumir la responsabilidad de sus acciones- por el tono de sus palabras, decidí que lo mejor era salir del salón.

 ** _Cuando abrí las puertas vi a Asami sonriéndome de una forma que no supe descifrar._**

-¡Holaaa!- dijo ella muy alegre sin dejar de sonreír.

-Hola- estaba confundida.

-Ven conmigo – quiso tomarme de la mano.

-¿Qué? No, no- evadí su agarre caminando hacia atrás.

-Oh vamos, ven a jugar el día está hermoso-

-No, no puedo estaba a mitad de una clase... muy importante- Asami giro los ojos.

-Ya me encargue de eso-

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué le dijiste?- pregunto preocupada.

-Nada- respondió ella con inocencia.

-Como que nada, dime- Asami se detuvo en seco y después de exhalar un suspiro puso una cara seria mientras me explicaba.

-Le dije que la persona a la que atropellaste quería verte-

-¡WOW! ¡WOW ¡QUE!-

-Shhh...No grites, empeoraras las cosas-

-¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer, sabes quién es él? Es el representante del Rey del hielo, ¡Mi futuro éxito!- si antes albergaba la idea de que la chica conservaba un poco de cordura, ahora estaba completamente segura de que ella está loca.

\- En serio, que triste- Asami lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más penosa, así que decidí dar la vuelta para regresar a la clase.

-Oye Wolfi, técnicamente no puedes regresar, pensaran lo peor - pare en seco, tenía razón - así que puedes enfrentar eso ó pasar el resto del día conmigo - se señaló así misma con una sonrisa radiante e ingenua.

 ** _A veces inicias relaciones y otras veces las relaciones te inician a ti._**

\- vamos será divertido- decía ella mientras me jalaba de la mano.

 ** _En fin así inició la nuestra de la forma en que usualmente el amor inicia: borracheras encarcelamiento y la destrucción de todo sueño existente._**

* * *

 ** _Nuestra primera parada fue la fuente que estaba cerca del lago, rentamos un bicitaxi e hizo que le diera vueltas mientras ella iba detrás junto con el "chofer"._**

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido! - decía ella muy divertida.

\- Me encanta hacer esto - cualquiera que viera lo que hacía diría que estaba loca por hacer eso y encontrarlo divertido, pero supongo que así estuviera jugando pai sho ó Fútbol mientras fuera con Asami sería igual de divertido e igual de triste si no estuviera ella.

 _ **Nuestra siguiente parada fue la pista de patinaje, estuvimos jugando un rato, en su tiempo libre a Asami le gustaba escribir historias de películas que ella llamaba "encantamientos" me hizo leerlos mientras la observaba patinar**._

-Cambia de página lento- se veía impaciente.

-No me presiones- Asami dio unas cuantas vueltas sobre los patines y luego se acercó a mi.

-Los pájaros leen más rápido que tu-

-necesito concentrarme- me voltee un poco para poder centrarme en la lectura.

 ** _Asami me dio la espalda tratando de darme espacio, miró a su alrededor y vio a un hombre que estaba fumando a unos metros de nosotras, el tiro su cigarro al piso y Asami bueno ella no soportaba eso y decidió entrar en acción._**

-¡Oye cerdo! - gritó ella mientras se acercaba a él - Recoge eso-

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- rezongo el sujeto.

-¡Recoge tu basura!- cada vez se veía más molesta.

\- Y si no que- el hombre decidió irse ignorándola, fue una pésima decisión porque Asami le quitó su palo de hockey y lo empezó a golpear, yo solo veía la escena con asombro, decidí ignorarlos y me concentré en la lectura.

* * *

 _*Era el año 2037 la heroína Rose ha viajado por el tiempo para impedir la tragedia del Titanic pero ninguno de los hombres necios la a escuchado, el barco a zarpado y se a estrellado demostrando la teoría de Rose de que los hombres son tontos y nunca escuchan, cometiendo cada vez peores errores pero usando mejores pantalones._

-Rose...me quedaré aquí en el agua, me congelare y así tu vivirás-

-Jack no seas tonto- Rose subió a Jack al baúl y ella comenzó a nadar empujándolo.

* * *

 ** _La relación entre Rose y Jack me pareció problemática, pero no se lo dije, voltee a verla y ella seguía persiguiendo al mismo tipo con el palo de hockey en la mano._**

\- Hablo enserio recoge es cigarro- hizo qué el tipo tropezara - marrano - cada vez estaba más cerca de él.

\- ¡No no no espera! - gritaba él mientras comenzaba a patinar más rápido intentando alejarse de ella.

\- Solo quiero que recojas tu basura- pero era en vano, decidí regresar a mi lectura.

\- lo que tienes de de bonita lo tienes de loca- el tipo había llegado al borde de la pista y dio una vuelta rápida, Asami quiso hacer lo mismo pero no pudo.

 _ **Nunca hubiese adivinado lo que pasó después, Asami perdió el control de los patines y estando a pocos centímetros de mi me golpeo con el palo de hockey, la chica sí que era muy fuerte porque el golpe fue tan firme y sólido que me derribó.**_

-¡Korra lo siento! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella asustada.

-Ten por seguro que no- le conteste mientras me encontraba tendida en el suelo y solté un quejido.

 ** _Asami compro el carrito de supermercado a un indigente que pasaba por ahí y con algo de esfuerzo logró meterme adentro, y así comenzamos a andar por la ciudad, ella dijo que me llevaría con un doctor._**

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntaba con voz dulce.

-Escucho un zumbido- ella tuvo que contener la risa y supongo pensó que era un bebé.

-¿Qué te pareció la historia?-

-Creo que es una historia de amor y debería ser más romántica- ella frunció el ceño.

-No es una historia de amor Korra, trata de cómo los hombres no pueden manejar los problemas-

-La gente quiere ver que se den un beso-

-Pues a veces no hay que darle a la gente lo que quiere- rezongo Asami.

-ok -

\- No seas condescendiente Korra- estaba molesta- no me interesa escucharte ya no quiero-

\- Bien detente - bajé del coche de supermercado y empiezo a hablar atropelladamente- Me gustas y estos días han sido los más interesantes por no decir dolorosos de mi vida, me gustas realmente pero tengo una hemorragia en el cerebro, mi carrera está arruinada, lo mejor será que sigamos con nuestros caminos -ella frunció el ceño, dude un poco al verla así pero me mantuve firme, Asami estaba con los brazos cruzados y mirando con expectación se relajó y abrió la boca.

-Como sea, tal vez tengas un coágulo y quizá trabajar en El Rey del Hielo no sea lo mejor- me agarró del brazo y después de caminar unos pasos señaló un edificio- Aquí-

 ** _Al entrar noto que me a traído con un médico para ser más específicos con un traumatólogo, pero no era cualquier traumatólogo._**

-Estarás bien, te recetare unos analgésicos para el dolor y te sugiero que no duermas esta noche- termino de hablar el doctor, que además era el padre de Asami.

-¿En serio?- pregunté.

-Si tienes una pequeña contusión, nada grave solo es por precaución- se detuvo un momento y me miró muy serio - y te sugiero que dejes de ver a mi hija- sentenció.

-¿Lo dice como mi doctor o como su padre?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-No sé si lo habrás notado pero cuando están juntos algunos parecen perder el sentido, Asami me contó que tú la trajiste la otra noche - se levantó y me tendió la mano - Eres una mala influencia para mi hija- para ser sinceros me sorprendió el comentario.

-¿Yo soy la mala influencia?- le correspondí el saludó.

\- no lo crees así

-no señor... claro que no gracias -

 ** _Después de salir muy confundido del consultorio decidí irme a casa, me esperaba una noche muy larga, Asami me acompañó y se sentó en el pórtico mientras esperaba un taxi, después de pensar en las palabras correctas decidió romper el silencio._**

-Lamento lo que dijo mi padre, después de lo que paso con mi prometido se ha vuelto sobreprotector-

\- no te preocupes el... solo esta cuidándote- el taxi llegó.

-Adiós - dijo ella con un tono triste.

-Adiós- ella no se conformó con eso y corrió a abrazarme, duramos así varios segundos, por alguna razón me aferré a ella con fuerza, no podía evitar sentir ese cariño.

-No pierdas la cabeza- dijo ella después de que se separó.

-Ni tu- le respondí.

 ** _Cuando llegué a casa salí con Mako a dar una vuelta ya que no debía dormir._**

-¿Te gusta esta chica?- me preguntó Mako mientras bostezaba.

-No, no... a quien puede gustarle una chica guapa, misteriosa, apasionada, posiblemente bipolar, dulce, arrogante, agresiva, borracha, y ruda- habíamos regresado y Mako se sentaba en el pórtico.

-A algunas personas, a ti por ejemplo- Mako cerró los ojos empezaba a quedarse dormido.

-No te duermas, el doctor dijo que no debo dormir- le di una patada y lo zarandee.

-Pues no lo hagas pero a mí déjame tranquilo- gruño.

 ** _Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron sin ningún accidente, Mako siguió trayendo chicas al apartamento y yo trabajaba en mejor mi situación e imagen en la compañía El rey del hielo. En cuanto a Asami Sato... no sabía nada de ella._**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

La historia no es mia es una adaptación de la película My Sassy Girl, usando los personajes de The Legend Of Korra, los cuales no me pertenecen.

* * *

 _ **Me encontraba en mi habitación, estaba revisando mi correo electrónico, no había nada fuera de lo común, y aunque pensé que jamás volvería a ver a Asami, un mail que recibí trajo noticias inesperadas de ella.**_

 _De: Asami Sato_

 _Para: Korra Wolfer_

 _Mañana es mi cumpleaños y quiero pasarlo contigo, Tú decides cómo pero tiene que ser algo realmente genial y el mejor cumpleaños de la historia :3_

 ** _Me preguntaba si Asami sabía que estaba a su completa disposición, simplemente tenía el impulso de cumplir todos y cada uno de sus deseos... como el de ahora por ejemplo._**

* * *

 ** _Estábamos en el metro esperando a que el tren hiciera su arribó, una niña se encontraba dibujando con una tiza todo el piso de la estación._**

\- Bien mientras esperamos que tal si hacemos un juego - dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Que clase de juego? - llamó mi atención.

-Mira si alguien cruza esa línea roja con el pie izquierdo yo gano, si lo hace con el derecho, tú ganas- explico ella- Será divertido-

-¿Y que ganamos?-

-No sé ¿qué quieres?-

-¿Una caricia?- seré sincera, no se me ocurrió algo mejor.

-¡¿Caricia?!- grito- ¿Oyeron? Ella quiere una caricia señores- todos se les quedaron viendo.

-Está bien, shh, baja la voz- me sentía avergonzada, no acostumbraba a llamar la atención- ¿Qué quieres entonces?-

-Una cachetada es lo que tenía en mente- sonrió con malicia, nunca la había visto reír así, pero me encanto.

-Bromeas, no voy a golpearte- ella giró los ojos y señaló a un anciano que caminaba, él cruzó la línea con el pie derecho, técnicamente había ganado, Asami giró la cara y se quedó quieta esperando, apenas la toqué.

-¿A eso le llamas cachetada? Mi abuela golpea más fuerte y tiene artritis- la siguiente persona que paso lo hizo con el pie izquierdo y Asami sin dudarlo estampó su mano con fuerza en mi mejilla.

-¡Lo hiciste!- Me sorprendió.  
\- Si así es - dijo ella muy feliz.  
\- No estabas viéndome-  
\- Claro que no - ella miraba para todos lados.  
\- Además venía de otra dirección -

\- Nunca especificamos direcciones - hacía ademanes para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

 _ **Una pareja apareció y para mi desgracia cruzaron con el pie izquierdo, ella no se contuvo y me dio una cachetada bien fuerte, iba a darme la segunda pero le detuve la mano y empezamos a manotear.**_

\- ¡Oye no manotees! - pare - Eso es trampa - me regaño.

 ** _De repente se empezó a escuchar trompetas, tambores y saxofones, una banda de estudiante pasaba por el lugar, todos marchaban con el pie derecho por delante._**

\- Oh no, esto se pone interesante - decía ella mientras se acariciaba las mejillas.

\- Oh si - yo empezaba a frotarme las manos preparándome para mi venganza.

 ** _La banda estaba cada vez más cerca de la línea roja, ya podía oír mi mano estamparse contra sus *cachetes, pero desgraciadamente la suerte me abandonó, una de las bastoneras que dirigía al grupo pensó que era buena idea detenerse antes de pisar la línea roja y cambiar el ritmo con el que marchaban, todos y cada uno de ellos pisaron la línea con el pie izquierdo, Asami comenzó a cachetearme y yo no me deje empezamos a cachetearnos la una a la otra._**

\- Espera detente - decía ella mientras seguía golpeándome.

\- ¿Quieres tregua? -

\- ¿Tregua? No seas niña Korra- seguíamos manoteando, hasta que el último de los estudiantes se paro frente a nosotras extendiendo su sombrero.

\- Gustan cooperar - dijo mientras nos sonreía.

\- Ah claro - le di un poco de dinero.

\- Gracias - se marchó y cruzo la linea roja con el pie izquierdo y si Asami me dio una cachetada.

\- Eres demasiado linda - decía mientras me veía con una tierna mirada que me erizaba.

-Te digo algo, yo sé que realmente no quieres lastimarme- me acerque a ella.

-Y yo que mereces cada golpes que te doy-

\- Yo se que no hablas enserio - ella señalo a un señor que venía caminando y además tenía la pierna derecha amputada, deduje lo inevitable y Asami me dio una cachetada que resonó por todo el lugar, ella no pudo evitar reír y a pesar del dolor yo también lo hice.

\- Bien acabamos -dijo ella muy divertida finalizando el juego.

* * *

 ** _Después de su divertidísimo juego, la lleve a un parque de diversiones, me encantaba ese lugar y esperaba que a Asami también y considerando su personalidad estaba segura de que sí le gustaría._**

\- ¿Que clase de ridícula idea es esta?- me cuestionaba Asami mientras saltaba la reja del parque.

\- Déjame te ayudó - intente sostenerla.

\- No yo puedo-

-¡Me encantan estos lugares!- dije emocionada.

-Si pero es mi cumpleaños, yo decido que hacemos y que no- contestó ella mientras terminaba de brincarse la cerca.

-Aquí se festejan muchos cumpleaños, ya vamos- dije con impaciencia mientras la tomaba de la mano.

\- Dime cómo lograste hacer que nos dejaran entrar, no se supone que el parque está cerrado hoy -

\- Mako trabaja aquí medio tiempo -

\- ¿Tu compañero de pisó?-

\- Si, mira una cámara saluda- decía mientras señalaba la cámara de seguridad y saludábamos.

* * *

\- Ya llegaron, creo me debes una Mako -

\- Y justo a tiempo la música y los fuegos artificiales comienzan en diez minutos - Mako y su compañero nos miraban desde las cámaras de seguridad.

* * *

 _ **Como primera atracción decidimos entrar a la casa del terror, la idea cada vez me gustaba más, aunque Asami no parecía tener miedo y más bien se reía, de cualquier manera tomaba mi mano y de vez en cuando escondía su cara en mi pecho, el día iba de maravilla hasta que llegamos a la parte final del recorrido, vimos a un hombre armado que al igual qué nosotras parecía sorprendido por encontrarse con alguien en una feria cerrada, enseguida cargó su rifle y nos apuntó nos vimos la una a la otra confundidas.**_

-¿Eres parte de la atracción?- Cuestione.

-¡Manos arriba y no se muevan!- nos gritó el hombre, definitivamente él no era parte del recorrido- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto sin dejar de apuntarnos a la cabeza.

-Celebrando un cumpleaños muy especial- respondí sin perder la calma y Asami sonrió- ¿Tú qué haces aquí?-

-Me escondo- contestó.

-Genial Korra- se quejó Asami

-Oye ¿yo que iba a saber?- le reproche.

 ** _El hombre estaba perdiendo la paciencia, empezó a disparar al techo y nos hizo señas para que lo siguiéramos._**

-¡Manos a la cabeza!- volvió a gritar, no tuvimos otra opción más que obedecerlo.

-Es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida- dijo Asami con sarcasmo.

* * *

Mientras Mako y su amigo leían tonterías de una revista en voz alta, Mako decidió ver las cámaras de seguridad y nos vio.

\- oh rayos... ¿el loco con ametralladora era parte de la atracción?-

\- ¿El qué?- dijo su amigo sin entender.

* * *

 ** _mientras caminábamos por el parque quien sabe a donde, el loco de la ametralladora nos apuntaba por la espalda._**

-Yo solo digo... aparte de hoy, ¿Cuándo no te has divertido en un parque de diversiones?- ella rodó los ojos.

-Solo te pedí una cosa Korra, ¡Una cosa!- volvió a quejarse Asami

-¡Cállense!- nos gritó el hombre- ¿Qué clase de relación tienen?-

-Solo amigas- respondí.

-Mienten, con solo mirarlas sé que son pareja, yo tenía una novia duramos año y medio - empezó a relatar.

\- No no soy su novia ugh - Asami lo interrumpió para dejar eso claro, no mentiré eso me dolió un poco.

\- Pero cuando me alisté en el ejército me dejó por un francés, pueden creerlo ¡Un francés! -negué con la cabeza- Teníamos un cachorro, se llamaba Mango ¿Saben qué? ¡Que se muera Mango! Porque a él también le gusta el francés... Hoy fui a matarlos, también a Mango, pero no estaban... tengo mala suerte- nos quedamos asombradas con ganas de reír pero temiendo por nuestras vidas decidimos no reír, aunque aquel sujeto ya no se veía tan peligroso.

-Lo siento- quise ser comprensiva- De haber sabido hubiéramos ido a Disneyland- Asami río muy bajito.

-¿Saben qué? No voy a matarlos, ya lo decidí me voy a suicidar-

\- Sabes no creo que –

-¿Sabías que cuando te disparas a la cabeza, todo tu cráneo explota?- Asami me interrumpió - No queda un hoyito como en las películas- lo dijo muy confiada y con un deje de diversión, su comentario nos dejó un poco desconcertados al loco y a mi.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?- le preguntó el hombre.

-Para que suicidarse eso no hará que ella regrese contigo- respondió Asami.

-Lo sé pero recapacitara y no volverá a ser la misma-

-No es así, con el tiempo te olvidará- dijo ella mirando a la nada, note como su mirada perdía el brillo que normalmente solía tener.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Porque así tiene que ser- lo dijo con un tono tan triste que me dolió.

-No importa si me suicido estaré muerto y si no lo hago iré a la corte por deserción- el sujeto vio su realidad bajo el arma.

\- De las dos yo escogería la corte, bueno suerte - tome del brazo a Asami e intentamos alejarnos.

-¡Detente! Tus ojos azules me recuerdan a ella - me apuntó con su arma.

-Está bien, pero déjala ir a ella, esto es solo entre nosotros - voltee a verla - Asami fue un gusto conocerte un poco en estos días y lo siento feliz cumpleaños- dicho esto empecé a alejarme junto con el hombre

\- ¡No! Espera Korra - había miedo en su voz.

\- Esto es entre tu y yo déjala ir - no quería involucrarla.

 _ **Entonces llegó** **u** **n** **regimiento de policías armados y Mako, es bueno saber que hace bien su trabajo a medio tiempo.**_

-¡Baja el arma!- le gritaron

-¡No ustedes bajen el arma! ¡O le disparo- me apunto.

-¡No! ¡No deténganse!- gritó Asami pero nadie le hacía caso

\- ¡Baja el arma es una orden! -

\- ¡No pueden obligarme! -

¡BASTA! - grito más fuerte - ¡TODOS TRANQUILÍCENSE! - todos se callaron- Y tú- se dirigió al hombre que no dejaba de apuntarme - Tu novia te abandono, rompió su promesa, te traiciono- todos le ponían atención.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! - le respondía el hombre sin dejar de apuntarme.

\- Algunos de nosotros nos toca sufrir, nos hacen creer que tenemos un destino y luego no lo arrancan de sorpresa, pero debemos seguir vivos -me miro a los ojos- porque tenemos que ver, cómo acaba la historia -volvió a mirarlo- ¿O no?... Por favor- el asintió y bajó el arma, un policía lo tacleo y estando en el piso con un cuerpo encima de él hizo un esfuerzo por voltear a verme.

-¡Oye! Si eres inteligente te quedaras a su lado, es una gran chica - creo me dio un consejo.

\- Claro - no tenía que decirlo es obvio que lo haré.

 ** _Después de unos minutos nos quedamos solas en el parque de diversiones, había oscurecido y las estrellas brillaban en lo alto._**

-Solo amigas- susurro Asami- ¿Eso es lo que piensas?- los fuegos artificiales empezaron a adornar el cielo.

-No exactamente, yo no, em no sabría...-

-Cállate- me interrumpió- Seamos pareja-

-¿Eso quieres?- no lo podía creer.

-Sí claro- respondió sonriente.

-Acepto-

 ** _El cumpleaños fue un completo desastre, pero dentro de todo me sentía bien porque había visto la profundidad en el alma de Asami y descubrí que éramos pareja._**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

La historia no es mia es una adaptación de la película My Sassy Girl, usando los personajes de The Legend Of Korra, los cuales no me pertenecen.

* * *

 ** _Y así comenzamos nuestra relación, primero fuimos a jugar squash, ella era muy buena en ese juego, después me llevó a un dojo a practicar kendo... me dio una paliza._**

 ** _Algunos días con ella eran dolorosos, pero las horas sin ella eran más dolorosas._**

* * *

 ** _Hoy la he invitado a cenar a un restaurante al cual solía ir mucho con mi primo y mi tía, en la entrada había un mural de fotografías, el lugar sacaba fotos a sus clientes frecuentes y las que los dueños del lugar creían especiales las ponían ahí, había una de Bolin con mi tía Sally, me quedé mirándola, me sentí mal por no haber asistido al funeral._**

-Venían muy a menudo aquí, la madre y el hijo - el recepcionista me tomó por sorpresa - se les extraña mucho, la señora ya casi no viene desde...- el no termino por respeto, Asami llegó.

-Hola Korra, ¿me extrañaste?- me abrazo

-Hola, claro que te he extrañado -

-Por aquí por favor - el recepcionista nos guió hasta nuestra mesa.

\- Vamos - Asami me jalo del brazo y caminamos a la mesa- Te tengo una sorpresa- dijo cuando nos sentamos y sacó unas hojas de papel de su bolsa- ¡Taaraan!

-Ah vaya... Cazadora de recompensas- leí el título.

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres leerlo?- Asami sonaba ofendida.

-Me encantaría- corregí mi tono de voz y puse mi mejor sonrisa - Será un placer-

-¡Es de vaqueros!- ella estaba más animada - Y el villano se llama Wolf -

 _La heroína era una cazadora de recompensas que llegó un día de un lugar desconocido._

\- Cazadora de recompensas es un gran título - decía ella con una gran sonrisa.

\- Si es un gran título - le seguí la corriente.

\- Ya ya lee- estaba emocionada.

\- No soy muy buena leyendo y hablando -

\- ¡Que leas! -en verdad quiere que lo lea.

\- Está bien estoy leyendo -

 _Ella tenía una misión matar al villano Wolf que era un ladrón de bancos y además un asesino._

\- ¿Estas leyendo?-

\- Yo estoy leyendo-

\- Trata de imaginartelo si-

 _Después de una dura pelea y varios tiros sin puntería ella lo mato. Al final se revela que ella venia del futuro._

-¿Qué te pareció?- preguntó Asami con ojos soñadores.

-Esta... ah muy bien es am... tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué la heroína siempre viene del futuro?- las historias de Asami tenían una mujer que venía del futuro.

-Creo que viajo en el tiempo- susurró ella acercándose - Creo en el futuro, ya lo inventaron, y creo que hay personas aquí entre nosotros que vienen del futuro, y eventualmente algún día conoceré a alguien del futuro- terminó con una reluciente sonrisa.

\- Creo que así será - le di por su lado y sonreí.

-Te tengo otra sorpresa- dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolso.

\- ¿Que es? - saco una sobre abierto de su bolso y me la enseño - ¿Que es eso? -

\- Te concedieron una entrevista con el vampiro - me entregó el sobre- un gerente de ventas regional llamado Sr. Phillips, quien va a seleccionar quienes harán prácticas en el Rey del Hielo y mañana tienes cita con él - hizo una mueca.

-Esas son buenas noticias pero, ¿De dónde sacaste esto?- analice la carta estaba dirigida a mi.

-La saque de tu buzón- dijo ella sin mucha importancia.

-¿Qué? Revisaste mi buzón ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Quieres pelear por eso Korra, ó puedes tener una excelente cena conmigo - me miro coquetamente - y mañana tendrás una excelente entrevista con el vampiro y me llamaras en cuando salgas - realmente el poder de convencimiento de Asami era enorme solo una sonrisa y cedía ante todo... o más bien ante ella.

 ** _El resto de la velada pasó rápido le conté historias de mi infancia y Asami escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, a veces ella era muy egoísta pero había momentos en los que sus ojos y su atención se centraba solamente en lo que le decía._**

* * *

 ** _El lugar estaba vacío y eso tranquilizaba mis nervios, en unos minutos el vicepresidente de la compañía El Rey del Hielo me haría una entrevista. Cuando había llegado al departamento salte de felicidad por todo el lugar hasta que Mako me amenazó de muerte si seguía dando vueltas como conejo enfermo por todo el lugar, la verdad es que no me sorprendió la actitud de Mako él no era precisamente el tipo de hombres que hace escenas como esa, pero la noticia lo ameritaba, estaba casi segura de tener un puesto en la empresa._**

-Buenas noches señorita Wolfer, soy el vicepresidente Phillips- se presentó un hombre de cuarenta y tantos mientras se sentaba frente a mí.

-Un placer conocerlo señor Phillips- respondí entusiasmada y le di la mano.

-¿Estás por terminar la carrera de negocios no es así?-

-Así es señor - todo parecía ir excelente, hasta que la voz de una mujer nos interrumpio.

-¿Les gustaría tomar algo señores?- conocía muy bien esa voz. Era Asami.

-Un refresco está bien- dijo el señor Phillips.

\- Y para usted- se dirigió a mí con una voz sugerente

-Un... vaso de agua gracias- comencé a ponerme nerviosa.

-Enseguida se los traigo- se fue hacia la barra con un caminar sensual, empecé a sudar frío, no tenía idea de lo que se venía, ella era tan impredecible.

\- Así que Korra, ¿tu padre trabajaba en el Polo Norte?-

\- Desde hace veintisiete años sí - respondí seriamente.

\- Lo investigué, es un empleado modelo- a pesar de lo que el decía a mi me preocupaba más lo que Asami hacia en la bar.

\- si así es - mientras preparaban nuestras bebidas ella se tomaba un tequila doble.

\- Quisiéramos que todos nuestros empleados fueran cortados con la misma tijera, y si tu eres del mismo estilo déjame decirte, creo que tus posibilidades son muy buenas - el seguía hablando mientras yo solo veía como Asami se tomaba otro tequila de un solo trago.

\- eso es... muy bueno señor -

-Aquí están sus bebidas- dijo cuándo estuvo de regreso- Un refresco para usted - lo puso frente al - Un vaso de agua para ti - me lo extendió- Y un tequila para mí, hazte a un lado Korra- se sentó lo más cerca que pudo de mí.

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto curioso el sin dejar de mirarnos.

-Ah... Si - mire a Asami - El es el y ella es Asami Sato- los presente - ella y yo estamos... saliendo - respondí nerviosa y pase mi brazo alrededor de la espalda de Asami.

-Encantado de conocerla - El se levantó y le tendió la mano.

\- El placer es mío - ella hizo lo mismo -¡Por el Rey del Hielo!- gritó Asami mientras levantaba su tequila y se lo bebía todo, el señor Phillips hizo lo mismo con su refresco.

-¡Así es!- la apoye, aunque no estaba convencida de lo que ocurría.

-Mmm esta bueno- Asami levantó los brazos al aire- ¡Dimitri! Me traes otro- el bartender asintió con la cabeza- Oh lo siento ¿ustedes quieren algo?-

-No, no estoy muy bien- respondí tratando de cortar todo ese rollo.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?-preguntó el ajeno a lo que pasaba.

\- Ah bueno vera – quise explicarme pero.

-Depende de a quien le crea, ó me emborrache y me desmaye en el metro y ella me ayudó - me miró y sonrió con malicia - ó ella me drogo y se aprovechó de mí- respondió mirando con una cara tranquila al .

-Es tan graciosa- dije riendo nerviosamente.

-¡Aquí está su tequila! - llegó el bartender rompiendo ese incómodo ambiente.

-Gracias ¡Por el Rey del Hielo!- gritó nuevamente Asami.

-Salud- dijo el señor Phillips.

-¡A festejar!- y lo tomo en dos segundos.

-Como le decía señor Phillips...- quise retomar nuestra charla pero Asami interrumpió.

-¡Dimitri, otro!- Asami estaba perdiendo el control- ¡Lo hice de nuevo! ¿Alguien quiere algo?- pregunto.

-No gracias- volvió a responder el señor Phillips- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?- antes de que pudiera decir algo Asami  
ya estaba hablando, otra vez.

-No mucho estamos en la fase inicial- dijo agitando las manos- Todavía no tenemos sexo- estaba tomando agua casi me ahogó, al señor Phillips se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

-Aquí tiene señorita- el bartender le trajo otro tequila.

-Gracias-contestó ella medio mareada- No pierdas la botella.

-No lo haré- le dijo el bartender con voz coqueta.

-Por el... por la, el hielo- ya estaba borracha- la compañía del rey- se bebió todo el tequila y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Ella... ella sufrió mucho últimamente- intente explicar esperando que nada malo pasara, Asami sollozo.

-¿Esta bien señorita?-preguntó el señor Phillips.

-Yo... la, la llevare a su casa- dije resignada, ahora estaba confirmado, todo era un desastre. tome a Asami y me levante.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-No yo... Esto es rutinario... Fue un placer señor Phillips espero saber de usted pronto- le di la mano y sorpresivamente él la acepto.

\- Que me llame Dimitri - dijo ella medio inconsciente.

\- Me la voy a llevar de aquí, yo lo siento mucho un placer - dije mientras salía del lugar con Asami sobre mi hombro y con un muy asombrado.

* * *

 ** _Deje a Asami en su casa, cuando llegué al departamento le conté a Mako lo sucedido, necesitaba desahogarme, él dijo que era mejor salir y dar una vuelta para intentar aclarar mis ideas, llegamos hasta una zona en el parque donde no había nadie._**

-Me preocupas Korra- Mako no dejaba de dar vueltas - digo te entiendo, la chica es inteligente, interesante y... endemoniadamente sexi - hizo una pose rara y miro al cielo - ¡Te hace vivir! - seguía dando vueltas - por lo tanto entiende el contexto de lo que te voy a decir -se detuvo y me miró.

\- bien - dije esperando su sermón.

\- Ay te va, ¡Ella no es normal! - me recargué en la pared mirando al cielo- ¡No lo es! - Mako comenzaba a gritar - Está decidida a destruirte de todas las formas posibles- no quería escucharlo- Físicamente, emocionalmente, personalmente- hacía ademanes para enfatizar sus palabras- ¿Entiendes eso? ¡Es toda una estrategia!- me empezaba a sentir mal- Ahora entiendo el encanto de ser torturado y estafado, siempre que sea por la chica adecuada- ya no quería oírlo- lo que me molesta es que, mientras desempeñas muchas de las funciones de un novio tradicional, ¡Aún no! Según entiendo lo que dices, no te has acostado con ella-

-Mako es posible que dos personas tengan una relación sin tener que dormir juntas- quise defender ese punto.

-Así es y hay una palabra para eso- respondió Mako con algo de burla en su voz - Se llama a-mis-tad Korra- enfatizó con mucho cuidado la última palabra-

-¿Quién lo dice? Tú y tus "amigas" de las que no sabes ni su apellido- Mako rodó los ojos- todo va a su debido tiempo no hay porque apresurar las cosas, ademas aun no se recupera de lo anterior- Mako se cruzó de brazos.

\- Olvida lo del sexo, hablemos de lo que el sexo conlleva - ahora yo rodé los ojos - principalmente que se involucre emocionalmente contigo, porque si no lo hace... podría realmente terminar matándote Korra- empecé a golpear mi cabeza contra la pared.

\- De acuerdo- me separe de la pared y comencé a dar vueltas por el lugar- las razones para dejar de verla tenemos- ahora Mako se recargo en la pared- Veamos: uno riego constante, dos gran probabilidad de que me rompa el corazón, tres sabotaje a mi carrera, cuatro está clínicamente loca- seguir era fácil, había muchas razones para abandonar a Asami- cinco parece que disfruta de mi dolor, seis ¡Catorce piezas de equipaje emocional del más finó!, siete ¡Ni siquiera la he besado! ¡RAYOS!, ocho esta... esta arruinando mi vida- di un suspiro largo y cansado.

\- ¿Y las razones para seguir viéndola? - pregunto Mako.

-Una... estoy enamorada de ella- dije con la sonrisa más grande que tenía y una mirada soñadora.

 ** _Aunque la discusión con Mako había dado un giro muy interesante y había surgido una respuesta a todo lo que sucedía, seguía confundida, Asami estaba loca, pero no dejaba de pensar en ella, quizá no la había besado pero el simple hecho de rozar su mano me hacía sentir una descarga eléctrica, estaba enamorada por primera vez en toda mi vida, de la forma más absurda y de la persona más equivocada, no tenía idea de que el amor fuera tan... absorbente, física y mentalmente me sentía absorbida por esa mujer._**

* * *

 _ **Era de noche no podía dormir seguía cuestionándome porque me enamore de una mujer tan loca, el teléfono sonó y corrí a contestar deseando que fuera ella y a la vez no.**_

-¿Diga?- hubo un corto silencio del otro lado.

\- Siento lo de la entrevista- si era Asami.

-Sí, desearía que no lo hubieras hecho- no le reprochaba nada, no podría hacerlo más bien lo dije con algo de diversión.

-No podía permitir que entregaras tu vida y tu cerebro a esa gente- aunque no la veía ella hizo una mueca.

-¡Quería! entregarles mi vida y mi cerebro a esa gente- enfatice la primer palabra

-No, no es cierto- dijo ella- Te estoy salvándote de ti mismo- dijo mientras reía.

-Ya veo- dije irónico.

-Hay Korra, los seres humanos existimos, para salvarnos mutuamente de nosotros mismos, y yo quiero salvarte a ti Korra- la manera en que lo dijo fue muy dulce.

-Interesante teoría-

-Quiero recompensarte- dijo ella- Mañana se cumplen treinta y tres días desde que nos conocimos-

-¿En serio?- no pensé que llevará la cuenta.

-Te veo en Artes y Ciencias salón 105, mañana en punto de la una- se quedó en silencio- lleva solo una flor roja-

-No, no, ¿sabes qué? No puedes... darme ordene porque así, es suficiente- se oyó un pitido en la línea- ¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí? Asami había colgado, siempre se salía con la suya.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **La historia no es mía es una adaptación de la película My Sassy Girl, usando los personajes de The Legend Of Korra, los cuales no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 ** _Hoy era el recital de Asami, primero pase a comprar un ramo de flores ya se me había hecho tarde y para colmo no encontraba el salón 105, baje y subí escaleras en alguna de ellas se me cayó el ramo de rosas y solo pude recuperar una, siendo optimistas ella dijo que solo llevara una flor roja._**

 ** _Por fin pude encontrar el salón 105, no acostumbraba llegar tarde, era muy puntual siempre lo había sido pero en esta ocasión se me había hecho tarde y nunca lo hubiese lamentado más como en ese instante, no era el hecho de que toda la gente en el salón se me hubiera quedado mirando cuando hice una entrada terriblemente ruidosa, sino más bien porque Asami me había dirigido una mirada desaprobatoria por llegar tarde, eso sí que me había hecho sentir mal, pero así como apareció el sentimiento de culpa así también se disipó, Asami que estaba en el escenario frente a un piano e iluminada con una tenue luz dorada, después de haberme regañado con una mirada quito las manos de su regazo y empezó a tocar una dulce melodía. Me había esperado, a pesar de estar molesta porque no llegaba, había decidido no tocar hasta que estuviera presente, porque esa canción era para mi._**

 ** _Ella nunca se había visto más elegante, había pasado de verse como una linda chica bipolar a parecerse a un hermoso sueño. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes y su boca entrecerrada la hacía verse irresistible, sus dedos se movían con agilidad y delicadeza sobre las teclas que emanaban un sonido espectacular, una sinfonía de emociones que sentía que me consumían._**

 ** _Mientras ella seguía tocando empecé a caminar hacia el escenario, debo decir que a pesar de lo hermoso que sonaba la pieza su tono era triste, pare hasta que estuve frente a ella, me sonrió y siguió tocando._**

 ** _Lo que fuera por lo que estuviera pasando, iba más allá de mi experiencia y de mi habilidad para resolverlo, no tenía derecho a juzgarla, si decidía quedarme con ella, consciente de los riesgos, lo único que podía hacer era darle amor y respeto. Y ver cómo terminaría la historia._**

 ** _Cuando termino se levanto de su taburete y caminó hacia mí, sentía que el corazón me iba a estallar, al fin pude ver perfectamente su hermoso vestido rojo, no era ni muy corto ni muy largo era perfecto, calzaba unos tacones rojos algo altos. Cuando estuvo frente a mi le entregue la rosa ella sonrió, todos comenzaron a aplaudir, ella me miró y con una gran sonrisa dijo._**

\- No uso ropa interior cuando toco el piano-

\- ¿En serio?- cielos creo que solo me esta tomando el pelo.

\- Nos vamo–

\- Sí- no deje que terminara de hablar y la tome de la mano sacándola de ese lugar.

 ** _Aun fuera del salón se podía oír los aplausos, no tengo mucha familiaridad con ese tipo de música pero estoy segura que Asami estuvo fabulosa._**

-Los zapatos me están matando- se quejó Asami.

-¿Podría darte un masaje?- me ofrecí

-No, no, mejor cambiemos zapatos- dijo mientras se empezaba a quitar los suyos.

-¿Que? no-

-Está bien- Sin discutir empezó a caminar dejando sus zapatillas atrás.

-¿bien?- supongo ella sabía que no iba a dejar que se fuera descalza.

Le di mis zapatos, a ella le pareció gracioso que sus pequeños pies se perdieran dentro de mis enormes zapatos.

-Tus calcetines son bonitos- decía Asami muy divertida.

-No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto- dije mirando mis pies.

-Tienes razón creo que esto no va a funcionar- dijo ella entre risas mientras se sacaba mis zapatos y se ponía los suyos- Así está mejor-

* * *

 ** _Tras salir del salón Asami quiso ir al muelle, pasamos ahí la tarde, yo me recargaba sobre el barandal mientras Asami estaba encima de él, yo le contaba algunas anécdotas de mi niñez._**

\- Entonces Naga se comió todo lo que había en la mesa y mi–

\- Apuesto a que aquí no es muy profundo- Asami miraba hacia el fondo del mar- ¿tu que crees?-

-No... no lo sé- respondí mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Por qué no subes aquí y miras?-

-Eso no va a servir, además es peligroso, podríamos averiguarlo en internet o en la oficina de turismo-

-Korra no seas un ratoncito miedoso, quiero saber que tan profundo esta-

-Yo no sé, además no deberías estar ahí sentada es peligroso-

-Como sea, mejor termina tu historia- se bajó del barandal y empezó a caminar, dejándome atrás.

 _ **Al ver que se alejaba, paso por mi cabeza que ella pensaría que soy una cobarde por no subir a la barandilla e intentar adivinar la profundidad de la zona, despertó un instinto que no sabía que tenía y que me pareció de lo más estúpido, brinque para subirme a la barandilla pero resbale cayendo al agua. Asami se sobresaltó al oír la zambullida, se asomó por el barandal y se preocupo al ver que no salía.**_

-Uy... creo que sí es muy profundo- Asami se quitó su abrigo y sus zapatos y entonces salto.

 ** _*El agua estaba helada, y después de aclararse un poco Asami logro ver que Korra seguía nadando en dirección al fondo, Asami pensó que era una tonta y a la vez sintió algo especial por ella, Korra era diferente. Trato de seguirla y la alcanzó rápidamente, Korra era muy lenta nadando, le agarró el brazo y la jalo hacia la superficie. Cuando salieron del agua, se miraron sorprendidas y luego se echaron a reír._**

-Entonces es cierto- dije con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Asami confundida.

-Nunca traes ropa interior cuando tocas- ambas rieron.

 **-** Nunca miento-

* * *

 _ **Salimos del muelle cubriéndonos con el abrigo de Asami, Tomamos un taxi directo a su casa, sentía que el frío me calaba los huesos y me parecía oírla a ella tiritar los dientes, me acercó a ella y la abracé, Asami se estremeció un poco pero no se aparto, estaba lloviendo cuando llegamos a su casa, ella me invitó a pasar para tomar una ducha y secar mi ropa. Cuando se abrió el elevador ella me jalo hacia dentro y me sonrío pícaramente, me tomo de las dos manos y caminamos hasta que ella chocó contra la pared, la distancia entre nosotras cada vez era menor, estaba a punto de darle un beso pero mi codo golpeó el jarrón que estaba a un lado, cayó al suelo y se rompió en un estruendo de cristales.**_

-Lo siento- me disculpe un poco apenada.

-¡Sí! ¡Por fin!-gritó Asami, al parecer ella pensaba que ese jarrón era horrible.

-Lo... siento yo no- repetí, ella me abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Asami!- se escuchó una voz en las escaleras, dirigimos la mirada hacia allí.

\- ¡Papá!- dijo ella.

\- Ya es tarde- sonaba enojado

\- Podría ser peor-

\- Retírese señorita-

-Hazle caso- me dijo en un susurro mientras pasaba sobre los restos del jarrón.

\- Yo lamento lo del jarrón-

\- retírese por favor-

-Ya basta papá- Asami empezó a caminar hacia el- Yo puedo traer a quien yo quiera, estoy lo suficientemente grandecita para cuidarme sola-

 _ **Decidí retirarme, mientras esperaba el ascensor no pude evitar oír el resto de la discusión.**_

-¡Estoy harto Asami!- le gritó, apenas y se inmuto -¡Siempre estás haciendo lo mismo! Nunca entiendes- le gritó.

-Yo puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana ¡No he hecho nada malo!- se defendió.

-¡Estoy harto!-

-¡Ya no quiero escucharte! ¡No lo haré! Ya cállate-

-¡No pienso soportar más tus niñerías!- se escuchó el sonido de una puerta azotarse y cuando subí al elevador ya solo eran murmullo, no pude evitar sentirme mal.

* * *

 ***Aquí lo relate como tercera persona ya que no encontraba cómo escribirlo desde el punto de vista de Korra.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **La historia no es mía es una adaptación de la película My Sassy Girl, usando los personajes de The Legend Of Korra, los cuales no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 ** _No tuve noticias de ella durante semanas... de hecho tres semanas cuatro días, nueve horas, veinte minutos y seis segundos y medio aproximadamente._**

 ** _Tratándose de Asami Sato nada era seguro o predecible, había pensado que eso era lo que me mantenía unido a ella, sin mencionar que me sorprendía, pero esto ya era demasiado. No soy del tipo de persona que se emborracha para olvidar, pero me sentía confundida._**

-¡Hasta el fondo!- exclamó un chico escuálido que se había sentada enfrente de mi.

\- si hasta el fondo- respondí no muy animada, aunque un poco de compañía no estaba mal.

 ** _Se hacía llamar Wu, era un excelente bebedor esta era la décima ronda de tequilas y me parecía que seguía consiente, a pesar de que sabía que estaba ahí solo para emborracharme e intentar llevarme a la cama, no podía evitar seguir allí con él, podía deberse a que el era quien había estado pagando los tragos o a la soledad que me embargaba en ese momento._**

-Tengo que ir al baño- dijo él entre carcajadas, asentí también riendo, un momento después mi teléfono empezó a sonar y conteste.

-¿Hola?-

-Soy yo- esa voz tan seductora era imposible de confundir.

-¡Asami! Hola- creo que en ese momento se me paso un poco el estado de ebriedad.

\- Ven al restaurante que está frente al parque, ahora- de nuevo con sus demandas.

-¿Porque?-

-Quiero presentarte a alguien-

-¿A... quien?-

-A un chico- una punzada de celos me ataco en ese momento.

-No puedo- lo dije en un tono enojado.

-¿Por qué no?- refunfuñó ella.

-Estoy en una cita- no era una cita pero si estaba con alguien, esperaba herirla al menos un poquito.

-Mentiroso, eso no es cierto- dijo ella riendo.

-No me creas entonces-

\- vas a venir ¿si o no?-

\- No quiero...- y por primera vez desde que nos conocimos le colge- no quiero verte-

 ** _Wu regreso de nuevo y después de bebernos unos tragos más y charlar de algunas cosas sin sentido o al menos que no quise escuchar, decidí ir al baño, al salir note que Wu estaba coqueteando con otras chicas, ellas lo veían con desagrado y las entiendo. En mi cabeza aún seguían resonando las palabras de Asami, ¿quien sera ese chico que quería presentarme?, ¿Sabrá tratar a Asami?, ¿La respetara?, tenía tantas dudas y celos. Volvía ver a Wu que ya acosaba a otras chicas y a mi cabeza llegó un pensamiento que me hizo angustiarme ¿Y si es como Wu?._**

* * *

 ** _Salí del bar tan rápido como pude de hecho corrí hasta llegar al restauran, al llegar vi a Asami con un sujeto reían muy animados ella se veía feliz, aunque odie admitirlo él era guapo y sin mencionar de que obviamente era militar ya que estaba uniformado, me acerque a su mesa y salude a Asami._**

\- Hola- dije mientras veía mejor al tipo.

\- Korra llegaste- Asami ya estaba un poco tomada.

\- ¿Tu eres Korra? un gusto conocerte mi nombre es Iroh II y soy– no deje que terminara no quería saber quien era.

\- Militar por lo que veo- señale su uniforme.

\- Si soy General de las Fuerzas Unidas- con una sonrisa seguía con la mano tendida a la espera de que correspondiera su saludo

\- Un gusto conocerte Iroh- dije mientras esboce la mejor sonrisa forzada que tenía.

\- Toma asiento por favor- Iroh hacia un ademan con su mano mientras llamaba a un mesero y hacia algun pedido.

-¿En serio estabas en una cita?- susurro Asami seria.

-No, solo tome algunos tragos con un amigo- no podía mentirle de frente.

-Lo sabía- ella sonrió victoriosa.

-Champagne- Iroh me ofrecía la bebida ajeno a nuestra pequeña charla.

\- si gracias- un poco más de alcohol no me haría mas daño.

-He oído mucho de ti Korra- me preguntaba que le había contado Asami.

-¿Así?- pregunte con sarcasmo.

-Sé que eres buena amiga de Asami- ese fue un golpe directo a mi corazón.

-Si... solo amigas- escupí con dolor y coraje, mire a Asami directo a los ojos, ella desvío la mirada.

-Me disculpan- dijo la ojiverde mientras se dirigía al tocador.

 ** _Solo vi como Asami se iba con ese andar tan elegante aunque algo torpe por el alcohol._**

* * *

 ** _POV ASAMI:_**

-¿Qué me sucede?- dije mirándome al espejo.

 ** _Abrí el grifo y me moje la cara, la frescura del agua me relajo, pero no del todo, me limpié y saqué mi colorete para retocarme los labios, después de hacerlo me vi en el espejo y motivada por no sé qué escribió en el_** _Korra_ ** _. Solo entonces me dio cuenta de la verdad, sus ojos azules, su boca, su cuerpo, su comprensión, todo en ella me estaba volviendo loca._**

 ** _Salí corriendo del baño y cuando regrese a la mesa ya no estaba._**

-¿Y Korra?- pregunte a Iroh.

-Se fue dijo que tenía que estudiar- no podía creerlo- Es una chica simpática ¿Sabes? Me dio la diez reglas a seguir en nuestra relación, lo cual me pareció extraño, pero amable- Iroh parecía divertido con la situación.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- dije cruzada de brazos.

-Veamos- extendió una servilleta y empezó a leer.

 _-Primero: No la dejes beber, si lo hace prepárate para cargarla; Prepárate para ir a la cárcel; No esperes ayuda de su padre; Lo que pienses que sucederá después, estas en un error; Dale tu calzado si le duelen los pies; Repítete la siguiente frase una y otra vez, todo es parte de su encanto,—_

 ** _Imagine a Korra diciendo todo eso, y las cosas se volvieron aún más claras, no me estaba volviendo loca. Estaba enamorada, enamorada de Korra Wolfer._**

 _—Cuando cumplan treinta y tres días llévale una rosa roja y entrégasela en su recital; Y si dice que te va a matar, no asumas que es una metáfora; Le gusta escribir alientala y finalmente el tiempo que pases con ella será el más feliz de toda tu vida, disfruta cada segundo._

 ** _Salí de ese restauran y corrió a la estación del metro más cercana seguramente estaba por ahí. Cuando llegué vi mucha gente, demasiada, iban y venían pero no estaba ella, corrió por todos lados pero no la encontré, entonces se me ocurrió una gran idea._**

* * *

 ** _POV KORRA:_**

 ** _Estaba esperando el tren para regresar a casa, después de la tarde que había tenido solo quería irme a dormir, solo a mi me podían pasar cosas como esas, pero bueno no todo siempre tiene que ser malo, justo cuando estaba por subir al tren escuche una voz muy familiar a través de los parlantes._**

≫- Atención pasajeros en el andén central número 4-≪

\- ¿Que forma de hablar es esa? Así nadie va a entenderla- ahí estaba ella con su tono demandante que solía usar muy a menudo.

-Prefiere que no dé el aviso, porque fácilmente podría olvidar todo- toda la gente escuchaba la conversación, y yo sentía lastima por la mujer que hablaba, pude oí claramente como abrían la puerta de la cabina de avisos.

\- Solo digo que si va hacer algo por alguien, lo haga apropiadamente y bien- en la estación algunos comenzaban a reír, otros parecían intrigados y yo no podía creerlo.

-Este altavoz tiene cincuenta años, si la reina de Inglaterra diera aviso tampoco se entendería-

-La reina de Inglaterra no pondría un pie en este basurero- todos rieron.

-Ya se porque no haces tu el anuncio- refunfuño- haber que tal lo haces-

-No podría hacerlo peor ¿oh sí?- una respuesta sarcástica- Korra... perdóname, Iroh solo es una amigo de papá él quería que lo conociera, pero es realmente aburrido, cada segundo que pase con él deseaba que fueras tú– desde que dijo mi nombre sentí una enorme felicidad, empecé a correr en busca de ella– Por eso te invite para que vinieras, Korra- se oyó un silencio- Te necesito, por favor ven a la oficina del encargado de la estación, es una mujer con cara de rata pero te dejará pasar, por favor Korra ven ¿sí?... No me dejes- no soy muy buena orientandome así que casi pase de largo la oficina- ¡Korra!- grito, me paré en seco y sonreí al verla.

\- Bien Korra ya está aquí, ahora vete- la encargada miraba seriamente a Asami pero ella solo sonreía y le agradecia. Cuando estuvimos cerca la estreche en mis brazos.

-Espera ¿Quién dijo que podías abrazarme?- se quejó Asami.

-Nadie solo quise hacerlo- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

\- Me encanta como me tratas, vámonos- Asami se aferró a mi brazo y salimos de la estación.

* * *

 _ **Esa noche lo único que quería era bailar, y bailamos en la feria, en el restaurante, en la pista de hielo, en el parque, en la galería, hasta en la estación del metro.**_ _ **Pero desafortunadamente Asami bebió demasiado y se desmayó, la cargué en brazos y subimos en un taxi, la acurruque junto a mí y la abrasé.**_

\- Disculpe, podría tomar el camino largo- la abrace más fuerte y acaricié su cabello.

 ** _Tenerla era simplemente maravilloso y saber que Asami me amaba tanto como yo a ella era aún mejor._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **La historia no es mía es una adaptación de la película My Sassy Girl, usando los personajes de The Legend Of Korra, los cuales no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 ** _Después de dejarla en su casa regrese al departamento, apenas habían pasado un par d horas cuando sonó mi teléfono._**

-Diga- No encontraba el interruptor de la luz.

-¿Estoy en tu mente?- era Asami.

\- Si, ya te sientes mejor- aún seguía adormilada.

-Sí- dijo riendo.

\- ¿Porque te ríes?- siempre trama algo cuando ríe así.

\- Escribe una carta que diga lo que sientes por mí- como siempre Asami tenía unas ideas poco comunes- una fiel prosa, conmovedora y no barroca no exagerada, no me abrumes-

\- ah claro- siempre me sorprende.

\- Yo te escribiré una carta para decirte lo que siento por ti-

\- ¿En serio?- me pareció muy tierno.

\- Y créeme mi carta estará extremadamente bien escrita, hazla de corazón ó te dará vergüenza compararlas.

-Está bien, lo haré-dije con seriedad.

-Tráela a la zona central del parque a las dos en punto, te estaré esperando-

\- A las dos- bostece- en puntó ahí estaré-hubo un pequeño silenció.

\- Inspírate-

\- También tú- ella colgó, debo decir que me dejó un poco intrigada.

* * *

 ** _Las dos estábamos caminando en el parque, tomadas de la mano, no hablamos mucho y podía sentir la mano de Asami aferrarse a la mía con más fuerza de lo normal, eso me hacía sentirse bien pero también me preocupaba._**

-¿Crees que se pueda escuchar a alguien desde el otro extremo?- pregunto la ojiverde refiriéndose a una calzada de aproximadamente veinte metros de distancia.

\- No se, tal vez si se trata de alguien con una voz muy fuerte, y de alguien con un muy buen oído- seguía meditando mi respuesta- no lo se tal vez-

-Ve hasta allá- ordenó ella, la mire a los ojos, no tenía la misma mirada que siempre ponía cuando me pedía alguno de sus caprichos, esta vez sus ojos expresaban dolor- Yo gritaré desde aquí, responde si escuchas-

\- quieres que vaya y me pare hasta alla solo para que tu–

\- sí, ahora ve- todo lo que me pedía se me hacia mas extraño de lo habitual, corrí hasta el otro extremo de la calzada.

* * *

 ** _POV ASAMI:_**

 _ **La vi alejarse cada vez más, hasta que por fin ya estaba del otro lado, llene mis pulmones de aire y grité lo más fuerte que pude.**_

-¡Korra! ¿Estás escuchándome?- ella agitaba los brazo y sonreía indicándome que estaba lista.

-¡Korra!- mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas- ¿Puedes oírme?- ella ponía sus manos en sus orejas, seguí sin oír.

-¡Lo siento Korra!- mi voz empezó a quebrarse- ¡En verdad lo siento!- lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas- ¡Lo intente! ¡No sé evitarlo, no sé cómo evitarlo!- Korra dejó de brincar y a la distancia se dedicó a observar mis gestos- ¡Creí que era diferente, que era más fuerte! ¡Pero... no lo soy!- Korra comenzó a acortar la distancia entre nosotras, me volteé para no verla a la cara, rápidamente me limpie las lagrimas.

-¿Estabas llorando?- preguntó cuándo llego a mi lado.

-No solo me... callo tierra en los ojos- le respondí sonriéndole.

-Déjame ver- dijo mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus manos, me miró a los ojos y yo la mire a los suyos, no había nada que decir, o tal vez eran demasiadas cosas que decir, pero...

-Vamos- la tome de la mano y la jales hacia el lago, no quería hacer esto más doloroso de lo que ya era.

* * *

 ** _Caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a un árbol de cerezo que crecía sobre unas rocas era hermoso. Cuando estuvimos frente al cerezo saque una coctelera._**

-¿Porque llevas una coctelera contigo?- pregunto curiosa Korra.

-Es una cápsula del tiempo- explique.

-¿Para qué?-

-Enterraremos las cartas aquí y exactamente en un año volveremos por ellas, las leeremos y tal vez entonces tendremos la respuesta-

-¿A qué pregunta?- Korra comenzaba a jugar con sus manos.

-La pregunta es si vamos a estar juntas- dije mientras me hincaba en el suelo y quitaba algunas piedras pequeñas de debajo del árbol.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la pregunta- dijo Korra sacando la carta que había escrito y me la extendía- ¿Pero porque esperar un año?-

-Lo explique... en mi carta- cada palabra me dolía.

-Y tengo que esperar un año- pude ver dolor en su rostro- un año es mucho tiempo, pueden pasar muchas cosas-

-Si- me acerque a ella- nos veremos aquí junto al árbol exactamente dentro de un año...- trate de contener algunas lágrimas- a las dos en punto ¿de acuerdo?- Korra simplemente asintió.

 ** _Tomamos la coctelera y juntas la enterramos entre las rocas que servían de base para el gran árbol de cerezo, nuestras manos se rozaron unas cuantas veces, cada vez me iba sintiendo peor, era posible que jamás volviera a sentir esas manos. Mire a Korra y su rostro reflejaba una gran tristeza, me dolía pero era lo correcto, lo había pensado y había llegado a la conclusión de que era lo mejor._**

* * *

 ** _POV KORRA:_**

 ** _Caminamos hacia la estación del tren esta vez sin tomarnos de las manos pero con el mismo silencio de hace unos momentos. El tiempo y la situación parecían como si tuviera pesas encima de la espalda, no podía ser que así fuera cómo terminaría la historia._**

 ** _Cuando llegamos nos vimos fijamente, cada una podía notar la desesperación y el dolor en los ojos de la otra, en ese instante llegó el tren._**

\- Aborda este- dijo Asami.

\- ¿Porque no juntos?- aun no quería decir adiós.

\- No tomaré el siguiente, si no digo adiós ahora no podre...-

-No lo hagas- pedí con la voz quebrada.

\- Tengo que hacerlo- su voz también se quebraba.

\- Insistió- las lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

\- Está en la carta- ella empezaba a sollozar.

\- La carta- camine dentro del vagón, la mire y le sonreí por última vez, las puertas se cerraron y el tren empezó a avanzar.

 ** _No podía entender porque se había ido de esa forma, Ella era todo lo que quería y necesitaba, ¡Un año! ¿Por qué un año? Ojala hubiera sido un poco más fuerte para pedirle que se quedara, y que ella hubiera cedido, como siempre cedía ante ella, debí de haberlo hecho._**

* * *

 ** _POV ASAMI:_**

 ** _Le di la espalda a la imagen de Korra alejándose, no podía creer lo que le acababa de hacer, no tenía que ser así, la amaba, pero si la amaba ¿Porque la había dejado? No tenía que ser así... ¡No tenía que ser así!._**

 ** _De un momento a otro el tren se detuvo y las puertas estaban abiertas, no lo pensé dos veces y entre inmediatamente para buscar a Korra, no la dejaría irse, no la dejaría marcharse._**

 ** _La busco entre todo el gentío que había dentro de él tren, en los asientos y de pie no había ni rastro, el tren comenzaba a avanzar nuevamente, me acerque a la ventana y la vi, ella estaba afuera buscandome, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y junto con una lágrima, de mi boca salió un..._**

 **-¡ADIÓS!-**

* * *

 ** _POV KORRA:_**

 ** _El tren se detuvo y sin pensarlo corrí hacia fuera en busca de ella._**

-¡Asami!- la llame pero no hubo respuesta.

 ** _El tren comenzaba a reanudar su marcha y entonces la vi, ella estaba dentro del tren que acababa de abandonar, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un efímero segundo y escuche lo que más temía._**

 **-¡ADIÓS!-** el tren se alejó con ella abordo.

 ** _Se lo que están pensando, el que ella saliera del tren mientras yo entraba, nuestro destino era estar separadas... y así fue como terminó._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **La historia no es mía es una adaptación de la película My Sassy Girl, usando los personajes de The Legend Of Korra, los cuales no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _ **Entre mis metas para el siguiente año, era mejorar en el squash y así cuando volviéramos a estar juntas no sería tan fácil derrotarme. Tengo lo que podríamos llamar mala coordinación manos vista... y no se flotar como bebé, pero compense mi falta de habilidad con mi determinación y en seis meses ya le ganaba a Gommu, aprendí a nadar y mi maestro de kendo dejo de llamarme *Shi-Teisū. Hice una solicitud para el Rey del Hielo, pero sin muchas esperanzas, por si acaso estudie mercadotecnia como una materia extra.**_

 _ **Mako seguía conociendo nuevas e interesantes amistades. Mis sentimientos por Asami no disminuyeron ni cambiaron, no quería que eso pasara. Han pasado seis meses desde que... Asami y yo nos dimos un tiempo, podría decir que en este tiempo e abierto mi mente, ya no soy tan conformista, cada vez que tengo tiempo leo ó voy a museos, así cuando vuelva a estar con Asami tendría mucho que contarle y probablemente estaría orgullosa de mí.**_

-Tienes que salir con alguien más, no puedes sentarte y esperar un año - dijo Mako mientras bebíamos unas cervezas en un bar de la ciudad.

-¿Por?- pregunté completamente desinteresada.

-¡Porque no lo soporto! – grito exasperado.

-Asami, Sami- tenía la cabeza pegada a la barra y me tapaba con mis brazos.

-Dime ¿Por qué no?- le dijo esta vez con más calma.

-¿Cuál sería el punto?- respondí.

-Doce- dijo Mako- Sal con doce chicas normales, mira agradezco a Asami que te haya cambiado pero no puedes seguir así- me miró a los ojos- hazlo como un favor especial por mí-tenía una cara suplicante.

-Seis- replique.

-Diez- dijo Mako.

-Tres- volví a replicar.

-Treinta- vi a Mako con el ceño fruncido- Sabes que puedo hacer que lo hagas-

-Diez- refunfuñe.

-Trato hecho- Mako me dio una palmada en la espalda mientras sonreía con suficiencia.

 _ **Los siguientes seis meses salí con una chica tras otra, es más en lugar de salir con diez salió con doce, al final no podía pasar más de una semana con la misma y buscaba a otra, de cualquier forma hizo que el tiempo pasara más rápido y finalmente llegó el día.**_

 ** _Estaba un poco nerviosa, solo un poco... a punto de entrar en pánico._**

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto Mako con burla.

-¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo? No gracias- camine hacia la puerta.

-Ese es el baño- dijo Mako entre carcajadas.

-Lo sé, lo sé- me había puesto la chamarra al revés.

* * *

 _ **Cuando llegué a Avatar Park me dirigí hacia el sitio donde estaba el árbol de cerezo, fui la primera en llegar, al principio no me preocupo pasaron diez minutos después treinta, comencé a preocuparme cuando eran las tres, cuando dieron las tres treinta quise esperar un poco más, pero a las cuatro tuve que enfrentar la realidad... no vendría. Solo había una cosa por hacer, Leer su carta tal vez por fin encontraría respuestas, quizás hasta un poco de consuelo, busqué la coctelera debajo de las piedras, la abrí y saqué la carta de Asami, con mucho cuidado la abrí y empecé a leer.**_

* * *

 _POV ASAMI:_

 _Querida Korra:_

 _Hola ¿Cómo estuvo tu año? Korra tengo algunas cosas que decirte, cuando nos conocimos te dije que mi prometido había terminado conmigo. Te mentí, la verdad es que murió, lo único que escribió en su nota fue que lo sentía pero que había mucho dolor, quede destrozada, no podía aceptarlo y comencé a beber y como ya te diste cuenta no lo hago muy bien, con frecuencia algún desconocido me traía a casa, por eso que mi padre se portó así contigo pero enserio si llegaras a conocerlo sabrás que es un hombre muy bueno._

 _La mama de mi prometido y yo éramos muy cercanas trate de ir a verla después de que el murió, me dijo que quería presentarme a una gran persona, ni siquiera lo considere, pero entonces te conocí, tú me lo recordabas, ambos son fuertes, amables y seguros de si mismos. Hasta te parecías a él a tu modo, había otras semejanzas detalles pequeños pero importantes._

 _Nos conocimos en el metro igual que tú y yo, también me ofreció su pañuelo. En ese entonces estaba muy enferma y el me cuido, igual que tú._

 _A medida que tú y yo nos fuimos conociendo, sentí que la nube se disipaba un poco, pensé que se debía a las similitudes entre tu y él, entonces decidí que haríamos todo lo que hice con el de manera que fuera como si nunca se hubiese muerto y el dolor cesaría._

 _El me llevo una rosa a clases cuando cumplimos treinta y tres días, te pedí que hicieras lo mismo. Como él y yo planeamos nuestro futuro bajo este árbol, también lo escogí para ti y para mí. Como él y yo teníamos nuestro restauran favorito te lleve ahí. Como él murió en el mar, te presione para que saltaras y luego te salve._

 _Todo fue una egoísta locura de mi parte, y sé que estuvo mal, pero el dolor a veces nos enloquece. No dio resultado y hubo un momento en el que me di cuenta que no me gustabas por ser como el, me gustabas por ser como eres, me gustabas tú, había diferencias, muchas diferencias pero todas ellas especiales, cada vez que empezaba a ser feliz, ponía un alto, me sentía mal por ser feliz... contigo. Me sentía mal por olvidarme de su recuerdo, por olvidarme de él, aunque fuera por un instante, sentía que lo estaba traicionando, lo único que podía hacer era lastimarte y no soy así ¡No soy así Korra! Y espero demostrártelo algún día._

 _Tenía que hacer algo, para que pudiéramos tener un futuro tenía que romper con el pasado y para eso necesitaba tiempo._

 _Espero haber sanado con este año de separación y estar sentada a tu lado mientras lees esta carta, pero si no estoy no es porque no te amé, porque si lo siento, y no es porque no extrañe, porque ya te extraño cariño, solo significara que no estoy mejor._

 _La historia aún no termina esperaras ¿Puedes esperarme? Espero con todo el corazón que lo hagas._

 _Te quiero._

 _Asami._

* * *

 *** shi en japonés es muerte**  
 **Teisū es Continuo, constante ó seguido**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **La historia no es mía es una adaptación de la película My Sassy Girl, usando los personajes de The Legend Of Korra, los cuales no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 ** _POV ASAMI:_**

 ** _Un anciano estaba dibujando bajo el árbol de cerezo, estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía, hasta que subió la mirada y se me quedó viendo._**

-¿Señor se encuentra bien?- pregunté.

-Si discúlpeme por verla fijamente tal vez cuando era más joven hubiese sido más discreto, pero a mi edad no tiene importancia, ese es el punto ¿Le molesta?-

-No en realidad no, puede mirarme tanto como guste- reímos juntos- ¿Es su árbol?-

-Si... bueno no precisamente pero, el y yo guardamos un secreto- respondió.

-¿En verdad? Yo también lo tengo- dije mientras miraba el árbol.

-¿Esta es tu roca?- dijo señalando el montón de piedras que sepultaban la cápsula del tiempo que Korra y yo habíamos puesto ahí.

-Así es- respondí con una sonrisa.

-¿Y que indica?- acorte la distancia y me senté a lado del señor.

-Pues hace un año y un día mi novia y yo enterramos unas cartas aquí y prometimos vernos un año después para leerlas pero... yo no me presente ayer- hubo un pequeño silencio.

\- Que triste- dijo el señor mientras ponía su mano sobre mi hombro.

-¿Cual es su secreto?- pregunté al señor.

-Dime ¿Habías vuelto aquí desde que enterraron las cartas?-

-No-

-¿Sabes que a pasado este año?-

-No- sus preguntas no resolvían mi curiosidad.

-Míralo detenidamente ¿Se ve igual a como lo recordabas?- preguntó el anciano.

-Pensaba que sí, pero ahora no estoy tan segura- la verdad es que si se veía diferente, recordaba el viejo árbol, más grande y menos torcido.

-Hace cuatro meses al árbol que estaba aquí le cayó un rayo y lo calcinó por completo- no se porqué pero comencé a imaginarme todo lo que decía el señor-La joven que reemplazó el árbol viene muy seguido, hemos platicado algunas veces, dijo que era importante que hubiera un cerezo en este lugar- imagine a Korra junto con un Mako refunfuñante, arrastrando el árbol con mucha dificultad- Así que lo reemplazó por este que ves aquí, yo le ayude- el anciano soltó una corta carcajada, recordando el momento- ¿Tú crees que es la misma con quien enterraste las cartas?-

-Si- no tenía ninguna duda.

-Es linda, muy fuerte a su manera-

-Si lo es- sonreí al recordarla.

-Ahora el hecho de que hayas venido hoy, es ¿Porque ya sano?- lo mire sorprendida.

-Si bueno, leí sus cartas, lo siento no debí de haberlo hecho pero me aburrí de venir solo a dibujar-

-No importa- suspiré

-Me alegro, ¿estás lista para volver con ella?-

-No habría venido si no lo estuviera- hable con seguridad.

-Muy bien te ayudare a desenterrar la carta, luego le llamaras- el señor se levantó y empezó a quitar las piedras.

-Ah... leeré su carta pero no voy a llamarla- dije bajando la mirada.

-Estás loca, después de todo lo que han pasado- el señor estaba sorprendido y no resistió la tentación de reprenderme.

-Si nuestro destino fuera estar juntas, habría sanado desde ayer-

-Qué tontería es ésa, solo a pasado un dia, tu curación fallo un día- el señor parecía un poco enojado.

-Un día muy importante, el destino ha hablado- el anciano bufo- buscarla sería moldear al destino y eso no es buena idea-

-Supongamos que formando y moldeando el destino lo haces tuyo- se sentó frente a mi y me miró a los ojos.

-No lo había pensado así-

-Te diré que significa para mi si lo quieres saber, es lo que menos que puedo hacer por dejarme verte- me pareció gracioso lo último que dijo.

-¿Que es para ti?- quería escucharlo.

-Destino es el puente que construyes hacia esa persona que amas- me encogí de hombros y miré de nuevo el cerezo, extrañaba a Korra.

-Si pero... cuando es para ti es para ti ¿Cierto?-

-Llevo setenta y ocho años escuchando esa historia y realmente me enfurece- el anciano tomó su cuaderno y se levantó- Muy bien me voy te dejo con tu carta, quedarme sería de mala educación, además vas a llorar es muy conmovedora, seguramente escribió varios borradores, te deseo una historia con un final feliz, y la sabiduría para buscarlo- eran unas hermosas palabras.

-Gracias- respondí.

 ** _Cuando el señor se marchó tome la coctelera y la abrí, solo quedaba la carta de Korra la mire por algunos segundas, la abrí y comencé a leerla._**

* * *

Querida Asami.

 _Esta es la historia de la primera y última vez que me enamore, y de la hermosa, complicada y fascinante mujer que habita en mi alma._

 _Estoy casi segura de que mañana me dejaras, así que te lo diré ahora que aún puedo._

 _Estemos juntas o separadas siempre seras la mujer de mi vida._

 _Aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, estabas en el parque discutiendo con un pobre hombre, pero a pesar de las circunstancias me parecistes la mujer mas hermosa de ese lugar._

 _A la única persona que envidiare será aquella que conquiste tu corazón, y siempre creeré que mi destino es ser esa persona._

 _Todos los momentos que vivimos juntas fueron y seran los mas felices de mi vida, no puedo expresar con palabras el enorme dolor que me provoca el pensar que ya pasare mas tiempo contigo, que ya no podré leer tus historias, el no volver a ver tus hermosos ojos jade, tu labios rojos, ya no podré oír tu risa, ya no vere como ondea tu cabello en el viento y sobre todo ya no podré estar a tu lado._

 _Siempre guardaré nuestros pequeños recuerdos en mi corazón. Nunca volveré a amar a alguien como te ame a ti._

 _Si nunca nos volvemos a ver y un día sales a caminar y sientes cierta presencia a tu lado, seré yo amándote donde quiera que est_ é.

Korra Wolfer.

* * *

 ** _Era una carta muy hermosa, comencé a llorar silenciosamente, en verdad la amaba, la había extrañado enormemente esos 365 días. Podía tomar el consejo del señor e ir a buscar a Korra después de todo el amor es arriesgado, además quería verla pero también podía dejar todo en manos del destino después de todo siempre había hecho eso._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

 **La historia no es mia es una adaptación de la película My Sassy Girl, usando los personajes de The Legend Of Korra, los cuáles no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _ **Pasaron un par de días desde qué Korra leyó la carta de Asami, regresando de sus clases en su buzón encontró una carta del Rey del Hielo notificándole qué le dieron él empleó qué sus padres y ella habían deseado.**_

\- Hola papá, mamá les tengo grandes noticias- Korra sonreía al hablar con sus padres.

\- Y cuales son hija- decía su madre desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Conseguí el empleó!- Korra lo dijo con un tono de burla.

-¡FELICIDADES HIJA TE LO MERECES!- gritaron sus padres al unísono.

-Si no tienen idea, pero... hay un problema- Korra dudaba en decir las siguientes palabras.

-¿Qué sucede Korra?- preguntaba su padre del otro lado.

\- Yo... no quiero trabajar para el Rey del Hielo- Korra sentía miedo, pero al mismo tiempo se quitó un gran pesó de encima.

\- ¡QUE!- sus padres gritaron del otro lado- ¿Porqué?- Tonraq queria saber sus motivos.

\- Yo lo siento... pero no es lo qué deseó- por fin lo había dicho y se sentía muy bien.

-Entonces ¿Qué harás?- Senna quería saber sus planes a futuro.

-Vivir... solo vivir- con una gran sonrisa en su rostro seguía el consejo de su amigo Mako.

* * *

 ** _Tras la pequeña charla con sus padres sobré su futuro, Korra decidió hacerse la pregunta más importante de su vida._**

-¿Crees que debería olvidarla?- preguntó Korra a Mako que estaba sentado a su lado, habían subido al techo y estaban cubiertos por unas frazadas por el frío de la noche, la imagen parecía más propia de un par con mal de amores, pero creo que la ocasión lo ameritaba y no había sido idea de Korra si no de Mako.

-Debería hacerlo porqué seamos realistas, las probabilidades de qué nos volvamos a ver- suspiró- bueno son casi nulas-

 ** _Mako nunca había visto a Korra de esa forma, se le ocurrieron un millón de respuestas a esa pregunta, pudo haberle dicho algo como "No Korra, no la olvides, siempre puedes esperarla ó comprarte un gato" o "Búscala, tal vez y se arroje a tus brazos, como en las películas que ves con tu mamá" pero no dijo nada de eso._**

-Korra... la pregunta es ¿Pueden estar juntas?-se pasó una mano por el cabello- es decir, la historia es muy romántica y todo, pero también delirante, no crees que exista una línea que divida eso, la cuestión es si la relación que tuvieron fue algo tangible y real o simplemente se quedó en sus mentes-

 _ **Korra fijó sus ojos en los de Mako, con una mueca de incredulidad y sorpresa.**_

-No me mires así- refunfuñó- trato de ayudarte-

-Lo sé- respondió la castaña, pensando en las palabras de su amigo, y en lo mucho que tenía razón.

-Korra- dijo Mako sacándola de sus pensamientos- Si no la vuelves a ver, no te preocupes, eso solo significa que no era la persona que estaba destinada a estar a tu lado- Mako no dejaba de sorprender a Korra- bueno como sea vamos por unos tragos yo invito- Mako se levantó y extendió su mano a Korra para ayudarla a levantar.

\- Gracias- Korra toma su mano y se levanta-pero no puedo, mañana tengo que ir a comer con mi tía Sally, será en otra ocasión-

-Como quieras yo me voy, nos vemos mañana- Mako se retira dejando a Korra sola en la azotea.

 ** _Korra alzó la vista para observar el cielo nocturno y no pudo evitar pensar en Asami, se preguntó qué estaría haciendo, ¿Pensaría en ella? Tal vez su corazón no había sanado y al final había decidido olvidarla por completo, por otra parte en su carta le había pedido que la esperara, pero cuánto tiempo podría soportar vivir sin ella._**

* * *

 ** _Esa tarde la ciudad parecía haber adquirido un triste aspecto invernal, el sol se ocultaba tras nubes negras, daba la impresión de que hacía su mayor esfuerzo por arrojar su calor que apenas eran débiles rayos de luz, las nubes empezaron a cubrir el cielo y tenue llovizna empezó a caer, todo indicaba que era un horrible día._**

 ** _Asami se sentía sumamente relajada y esperanzada como si algo grande y hermoso estuviese a punto de ocurrir. Corrió la última calle que le faltaba para llegar al restaurante dónde se suponía qué iba a comer. Cuándo llegó al lugar le entregó el abrigo, la bufanda y los guantes a un m_ _ozo qué estaba en la entrada._**

-Estoy esperando a alguien...-le dijo al recepcionista -Oh ¡Ahí está!- un camarero la llevó a la mesa y ella le sonrió en gestó de agradecimiento.

-Señora Sally- saludó con afecto. La señora se puso de pie para abrazar a Asami.

-Te he extrañado mucho- Ambas se miraban- te has puesto más linda.

-Yo también- respondió mientras se acomodaba en la silla- y tú sigues igual de joven-

-¿Cómo has estado pequeña?- preguntó.

-Bien... muy relajada- Aún se veía un poco de dolor en los ojos de Asami.

-Mi hijo estará muy triste en él cielo- ella aún no superaba la pérdida de su hijo.

-No, no, no lo está- Asami no quería qué Sally se pusiera triste.

\- Tienes razón- Sally comenzó a sonreír- está feliz por ti, cómo yo por ti-

-Gracias- contestó Asami.

 ** _Ambas se sonrieron cálidamente. Y la verdad es qué Asami no mentía su corazón había sanado, Bolin ahora era un hermoso recuerdo, ya no había más dolor, y por lo tanto tampoco había más alcohol, creó qué eso era en parte lo mejor de todo._**

-¿Quieres que te hable sobre esta persona?-

\- ooh- con ésa pregunta Asami recordó porqué estaba ahí en primer lugar.

-Es quién te quería presentar desde hace año y medió pero ninguna de las dos vino, estudió administración- Sally comenzaba a hablar sin parar mientras Asami quiso ignorar la conversación se quedó viendo él espejo qué tenía enfrenté.

 ** _Se le había hecho tardé su clase de mercadotecnia se había alargado, al llegar al restaurante entra y se acerca al recepcionista._**

\- Me están esperando-

-Claro adelanté la mesa de siempre- él recepcionista le hizo el ademán de pasar.

-Gracias- Korra caminaba con una gran sonrisa y cuándo vio a su tía la llamó.

-Tía Sally- dijo cuándo estuvo cerca.

 ** _Desde qué entró y habló con él recepcionista la vio, al principio pensó qué era una mala jugada de su menté, pero cuándo escuchó su voz no tuvo más dudas_**.

-Es muy inteligente y guapa estoy segura qué se llevarán muy bien- Sally seguía hablando sin darse cuenta qué Korra la había llamado.

 ** _Asami seguía mirando desde él espejo, temía qué al voltearse Korra desapareciera cómo sí de un espejismo se tratase, sentía qué su corazón en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho, lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos pero ella no quiso llorar._**

 _ **Cuándo Korra saludó por primera vez a su tía, noto que una cabellera azabache la acompañaba, conformé se fue acercando su sonrisa iba desapareciendo, cuándo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la mesa no lo podía creer, ahí estaba ella, con un vestido rojo vino de una sola manga, se encontraba de espaldas viendo un espejo, Korra miró él mismo espejo y a través de él la miró a los ojos, esos ojos esmeralda que pensó jamás volvería a ver, una sonrisa de felicidad adornó su rostro.**_

-Hola- fue lo único qué Korra pudo decir, su tía notó su presencia y se levantó para saludarla.

-Asami te presentó a Korra- Sally tocó él hombro de Asami.

 _ **Asami volteó con temor y la vio ahí estaba Korra frente a ella, se llevó una mano a la boca para no dejar escapar un sollozó. Korra sonrió de lado cuándo por fin pudo mirar directo a los ojos a Asami, empezó a caminar para quedar frente a ella y sin pensarlo Asami se arrojó a sus brazos**_.

-¿Ya se conocían?- preguntó Sally asombrada, pero ambas chicas la ignoraron.*

 ** _El mundo había desaparecido a su alrededor, lo único qué importaba era el reencuentro de sus manos, sus perfumes y el calor de sus cuerpos. Korra le acaricio la mejilla a Asami con suavidad, la había extrañado tanto, había pensado que todo se había terminado pero ahí estaba frente a ella ¡Tan bonita! Bonita cómo una mujer qué hasta hace unas horas era inalcanzable. Asami se separó de su lado para poder verla bien y sonrió divertida._**

-Te dije qué algún día conocería a alguien del futuro-

 ** _≫Y así término la historia o mejor dicho comenzó.≪_**

-Qué ironía- su voz aterciopelada acarició los oídos de Asami.

 ** _Korra tomó el rostro de Asami entré sus manos y fue acortando la distancia entré ellas hasta qué por fin sus labios se tocaron, empezó cómo un besó tierno y torpe qué después fue tomando impulsó convirtiéndose en uno apasionado y largo, reflejando en el cuánto se amaban y lo mucho qué se habían extrañado durante ese año qué no se vieron._**

* * *

 _ **≫En cuánto a la pregunta sobré él destinó, sólo se qué cuándo el destinó quiere lograr algo no puede hacerlo sólo, hay qué estar presenté, hay qué construir un puente de cualquier forma, hacía el ser amado.≪**_


End file.
